The Wind Sorceress
by Legendoffun
Summary: What would happen if you woke up in a strange place and happened to meet the Hero of Time? What if you felt something burn on your left hand and it was a silver triangle? Find out in this story! Also, please review! NOW I CAN ENJOY YOUR PRECIOUS 3,400 plus and counting views! The story is over! *gasp*
1. The Beginning

**Author's note: This is a story of mine, and it is originally mine. I would gladly like to hear your opinions because - your opinions makes my story better - :D I'm working on other stories, but I'll always take my time to get back to this one. Sometimes, if my story is short, that means I either had writer's block, or I was writing on my tablet XD On with the story!**

* * *

_ Veronica is a girl who doesn't know her past. The only thing she remembers is a strange dream. Her life seemed to start in a mysterious room. Who is she? What's so important about her anyway?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

_ There was a man fighting a hero. The hero swung his sword while the man thrust gusts at the hero. A bit later, the hero saw his chance and ended the battle. He walked away, not knowing that the villain was giving his powers away to someone else. Or that the man's strange energy wandered away in the wind. Why did the hero destroy him? What did he do? Anyway, the energy wandered into a room and landed on a young woman. She was in a deep sleep, but the energy was enough to make her consciousness. She didn't move, but she was awake now...just sleep for a couple more years. Then, she turned back into a girl. But she still remained sleep._

* * *

Veronica woke up in the middle of a strange room. When did she get here? Looking around the room, she observed a golden whistle in a diamond case. What was that? Slowly, she got up and walked over. She picked up the small case and walked out of the room. She ended up in a small corridor. She wore a white dress with silver and black trims. She had a small satchel on her waist. Sticking the small case and whistle in the small satchel she walked along the corridors. After wondering for some time, she let out a little cry for help.

"Is anyone here?" I guess not. Veronica thought.

_Where is everyone anyway? I don't even remember getting in this room. Maybe there is an exit around this corridor._

She finally escaped the corridors and walked into another room. A silver book stood out upon a tall stand. Glistening brightly. If I could get up to that book, maybe I could find a map? Or find my way out? Veronica thought. If only I could reach it... After a few unsuccessful grabs, Veronica decided to check what was in her satchel - well it probably was hers, it was with her when she woke up -.

She searched through it and found, the whistle in the case, an empty small book, a slingshot, and then a small book with ancient hylian text on it. She grabbed the slingshot and loaded it with a pebble. If I could knock it down, I'm sure I'll be able to get the book. Veronica launched the pebble - which missed by a long shot - at the book. She tried again and again until... clink! The book fell down. Veronica caught it before it crushed itself, because it looked fragile. Hmm, this isn't a map booklet or anything, but it might come in handy later on. I'll just stick it in my satchel. Veronica was repacking her things when she saw someone in the shadow grab the whistle and the case.

"Hey! Give that back! That thing is all mine!" she yelled.

"Surely, it is mine, because I have it. It is no longer yours." the voice laughed.

"Give it back now!" I yelled furiously It laughed, "silly child, this is mine, as is the power within it, now leave and your life shall be spared."

"I'm not leaving until I get it back!" I shouted angrily

*sigh* "Children are so stubborn these days, especially the foolish hero and his royal friend."

"Who is the hero and his 'royal friend'?" I asked earnestly

"Well, I can explain, if you let me keep this, dear item..."

"Fine, but tell me who this hero is, and who the 'royal friend' is as well." Veronica announced.

"So be it."

The person or animal cast some black dust, and everything goes black.

* * *

_ Suddenly, a teen in green, and a woman in a white dress rush in. The hero says something to the woman, then rushes off on his horse. He rides for a while, until he comes to a great stone. Shuffling through his satchel, he grabs a flower (bomb) and tosses it at the huge rock. A big explosion happens, and then the area where the rock was, is gone, huge pieces of rock fall everywhere. But none hit the hero. The hero rushes in and pulls out his sword. He glances around and notices the person in front of him, an evil smile on his face. The villain says something to the hero, and the hero seems to shout angrily before charging. He thrust his sword, but the person dodges easily. He smiles evilly and thrust... gusts of wind. The wind magician and hero fight for a while, before the hero pulls out his bow and loads an arrow from behind the man. He shots the arrow, and it wounds the man, the hero grabs his sword and charges, he leaps, and places the last blow. He walks away, not knowing that the villain was giving his powers away to someone else. Or that the man's strange energy wandered away in the wind. Why did the hero destroy him? What did he do? Anyway, the energy wandered into a room and landed on a young woman. She was in a deep sleep, but the energy was enough to make her consciousness. She didn't move, but she was awake now...just sleep for a couple more years. Then, she turned back into a girl. But she still remained sleep._

* * *

"There you go ma'am."

"Wait, but who is the girl?"

"Why, it could only be you."

_ Me? What am I doing there, sleeping?_

"Well, I must go... before that hero comes."

"Wait, the hero is coming here!"

"Yes, and I must leave... goodbye fair girl."

He vanishes and Veronica is left by herself.

_The hero is coming here... I've slept here for a while... and the hero destroyed the man! But the man was the only one who could wake me! Who is that man? Who am I? What am I doing here?_

* * *

** Author's note: Where is she? Who is she? What is so important about her anyway? Read in the next chapter. Anyway she is very important, or I wouldn't mention her at all. Who is the person on thing talking to her? The hero... and the fair lady sound familiar don't they? Well, you can find out in the next chapter. (If you guys want me to... I'm not going to make anymore chapters if you don't want me to.) **

**See you soon!**

**~ Legendoffun ~**


	2. Meeting the Hero

**Author's note: This is a story of mine, and it is originally mine. I would gladly like to hear your opinions because - your opinions makes my story better - :D I'm working on other stories, but I'll always take my time to get back to this one. Sometimes, if my story is short, that means I either had writer's block, or I was writing on my tablet XD I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any other characters, only Veronica and a OC later in this story.**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_I'm Veronica. I don't know who I am or where I came from. All I know is that Fate is deciding to let me meet the hero...or the hero capture me. I don't know what might happen if I came and he was only here to take me to his 'royal friend'. What is his name? What is his 'royal friend's' name? I guess I'll find out._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Hero**

Veronica leapt across a couple of platforms before she came to a big room. In the middle of the room stood a huge triangle. If it had two more, it would form the triforce! Veronica didn't know what the triforce would be, but she had a hunch that this place was a temple. If it was a temple, then maybe the other two had a piece. She looked around, then heard some noise. It sounded like someone was entering. Veronica just stood there and turned. Eyes on the figure entering. The young man wore a green tunic, with a sword strapped on his back. He had a green hat, and his blue eyes were confident...surely, this was _the _hero.

He looked at me, really surprised. I don't think he expected to see her there, and walked up.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Veronica, who are you?" I replied.

"Link. How did you get in here?"

"I don't know, how did you get in here?"

"I completed the puzzle outside. What brings you here?" Link asked

"Well, I'll tell you if you know who the man who disappeared in here."

"V-vaati!?" he silently gasped.

"Vaati? Who is that, I want to know now."

"He is a villain and eternal enemy of Hyrule."

"Where is Hyrule, Link?" I asked

"Hyrule castle isn't far from here, but you would have to cross Hyrule's mountain range." Link replied.

We heard a screech, and I turned around. Link, pulled out his sword.

_Wait... that sword is familiar... it's like I've seen it before... I **have **seen it before!_

"I've seen that sword before!"

"Well, I haven't seen you before -"

Link stopped talking when we heard another screech, and then a monster* leapt out of the shadows and attacked. I screamed, as Link swung his sword, and pulled out his shield. He seemed to expect the creatures moves, and always backed up in time not to get hurt. The monster paid attention to me, and started swiping with his claws. I didn't have any weapons, so I rolled out of the way, avoiding getting injured. After a few swipes, Link tried to get closer ad attack, but the monster seemed to have an eye in the back of its head. It turned around and swiped at Link. I rushed toward the monster, not knowing what I was doing, and leapt into the air. In the middle of my jump, I felt a strange energy, and thrust a gust of air at the monster... a _gust! _It was enough to stun it, and then Link ended the battle with his sword.

"That was quick," Link said watching the monster turn into black dust, "I guess there are still monsters here, I'll have to tell Zelda about this one. It was new."

"Zelda? Who is she?"

"I'll explain after... a triforce stone? I thought there were none left?" He said seeing the statue behind me

"Zelda said that there was no more, and here stands one. In the middle of the room." He mumbled.

"As I said earlier, who is Zelda?"

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, why don't you know?"

"Because... I guess my whole life I was here. Or that I don't remember." I said looking at him.

"I'm sure she can help you."

"When can we go?" I asked earnestly.

"Well, first I have to clean this temple out, and destroy all the monsters. Then I can tell Zelda, that she will be able to look at the place with a few highly trained soldiers. Just for her safety." Link said looking around the room.

_**A few hours later...**_

"Are you done yet?" I asked, feeling extremely bored. We had battled a couple of monsters, and entered a few different rooms.

Link looks at his map and nods, " I think there is one more room we need to check."

I looked at the map, and noticed that the room was the one I had started in.

"That room isn't very important. I've already checked there."

"So you were exploring here?"

"No, I think I was 'born' here or something."

He looked at me.

"Why did you want to know about Vaati?"

"Because he gave away his energy to wake me."

"Who told you that?"

"I think a shadow did. But I'm not sure, he or she showed me what happened, and that I was going to wake today."

"I'll have to ask Zelda about that... anyway, we can go now. I'll lead the way."

**_Outside the temple..._**

"Well, good evening Epona," he said to his horse, "don't mind her, she won't bite."

Epona neighed in response, and stared at me before turning back around.

"She won't mind if you ride her."

I looked at him and then looked back at the horse.

"I don't know how to ride."

"That's not a problem, she knows her way back. And you're going to sit on the back of the saddle." Link said as he helped me on. Then he got on and whispered into Epona's ear, "we're going back to Hyrule girl."

Heelled as we lurched quickly.

We were going to Hyrule.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm going to keep writing chapters after I get a few reviews. I'd love to have some advice. Anyway, happy writing! **

***monster... this monster will appear as often as a deku baba, I made up this monster.**


	3. Hyrule Castle (Part 1)

**Author's note: This is a story of mine, and it is originally mine. I would gladly like to hear your opinions because - your opinions makes my story better - :D I'm working on other stories, but I'll always take my time to get back to this one. Sometimes, if my story is short, that means I either had writer's block, or I was writing on my tablet XD I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any other characters, only Veronica and a OC later in this story.**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_I'm Veronica. Today, I'm riding with the hero to visit Zelda *clears throat* I meant 'Princess Zelda'. I'm not sure how I should behave, but I'll tell her about my side of the story first. That way we get on the right path. I don't want to start a bad conversation.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Hyrule Castle (Part 1)  
**

_I'm really nervous, going to meet the princess and all. What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me because I talked to a shadow? Link says not to talk about the shadow part. I hope I can keep my mouth shut or I could get in big trouble.  
_

"Woah!" Link said as Epona came to a stop. "We're here, the castle is just ahead. Now remember that you shouldn't say anything ignorant about castles or princess'. I think that will get you on the bad road."

"Oh, ok. I'll try to remember that... though I don't even remember my past... *sigh* so, what should I say?" I asked.

"Just tell her that you were in the temple where I found you, just avoid the monster and the part about Vaati. Then you will be fine."

I sighed, knowing that it would be hard to contain all my knowledge. I walked after Link as we started for the castle. There was a market, and meat sellers, people selling perfumes, and a few restaurants that were open. I rather liked the market, excluding all the fights that can happen there. I looked to and fro, examining everything. I had never heard of the triforce, or even the Hero of Time.

"Who's the Hero of Time?" I asked Link.

He faced me for a minute, "me, the one before me, and the others before that one. Zelda can explain better." He replied.

"Oh." I looked away, feeling a bit tired and stiff because of riding Epona.

"What are you -"

"Here it is, Hyrule castle." He interrupted.

A couple guards came over to us, but when they recognized Link, they saluted. I, was just given a suspicious look. But Link vouched for me.

"Oh, she's with me. She is just...visiting."

"OK, Sir Link."

I ran quickly past them, deciding that I should **never **meet them without Link, or I should get kicked out of the city... or town.

_**Entering the castle...**_

A few maids whispered something into each others ears before giggling at Link.

_What's **their **problem?_ I thought rather frustrated.

They just kept on giggling, before I almost ran over to the and gave them a good smack.

_Annoying pests, can't they see I'm in deep thought?_

We entered a big room, which I guess was the dining room. A table was prepared with tea, snacks and a few flowers in vases. Then, there was a woman. The woman was Princess Zelda, and she smiled, upon seeing Link. Link stopped moving, and I bumped into him.

_Ouch!_

"Hello Zelda."

*ahem* I coughed, coming from behind Link.

Princess Zelda turned to me, then looked at Link with a questioning look.

"Oh, Zelda, this is Veronica, I met her at the temple. The one you told me to search one more time. Oh, and it's safe to go there, just bring a few guards with you."

"Oh thank you Link, I knew I could count on you. Good evening Veronica." Zelda replied warmly

"Good evening Princess." I said hungrily. I was staring at the food, which Zelda noticed.

"Why don't we have some tea, and then you can tell me how you search went Link." Zelda said, as if I didn't matter. I was getting rather annoyed with her.

_She only cares about Link doesn't she. Just like any spoiled brat. _I mumbled under my breath, faking a smile when Link looked at me questioningly.

I frowned deeply, and didn't notice that they stopped talking and were staring at me. But you know how you can sense eyes on you, and I looked up.

"What?" I asked half-angrily, half-annoyed.

"I thought you were glowing, never mind." said Zelda.

Link still stared.

"Uhm, I don't think you were imaging Zelda-"

I felt a burning on my hand, and passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I made it short, but it is rather late. And I'm exhausted, I had to get up really early today. I'll try to write more tomorrow! Happy fan fiction!**


	4. Hyrule Castle (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Well last chapter was a cliffhanger. I didn't have so many ideas and I needed to get off. So, I'm hoping this chapter will be longer, get reviews, perhaps a follower. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Hi, I'm Veronica, I don't know where I came from or who I am. All I know is that a man awoke me a few years ago. I hadn't awaken until this day...well maybe it was yesterday._

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Hyrule Castle (Part 2)**

I woke up feeling funny. My head throbbed, and my left hand burned. What was going on? I tried to say something, but no words came out. I fell back asleep for sometime. When I woke up, Zelda and Link were in the room.

"What happened?" I managed to squeak

"I'm not really sure," replied Zelda, "but you're...uhm never mind."

_Excuse me? What was she about to say? If he told her, I'm going to..._

"Well, I hope you feel better." Link said as he started to leave the room.

Zelda grabbed him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe."

"Ohm, okay thanks?"

As he left, I said, "I hate you Zelda."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

She turned and frowned at me, before leaving.

* * *

_A few days later..._

The doctor said I should get some fresh air. I decided to walk in the gardens. While I was there, I saw Zelda in the lower private garden. She was all alone, writing or reading a book. I decided that I should talk to her. Running down the stairs, my black bun bounced along with me. I was wearing a pale peach dress, and black shoes. I passed a couple of maids, a few soldiers, and then passed a jailer. He glanced at me as if he had seen a ghost, then rubbed his eyes. I finally made it into the garden.

I wandered through a few pathways, until I found Zelda.

"Hey."

"Good morning Veronica, how did you sleep?"

She seemed to act as if nothing happened.

"Good... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for thinking that you were just spoiled, annoying and mean."

"Well, I forgive you, but don't mention that to anyone else."

I sighed, looked at the ground, and then looked back up.

"Princess Zelda...who is -"

"There you are Zelda!" I heard a voice say. It was Link, who must have ridden really fast. For once, I was able to see the dirty blonde hair underneath the green hat. He was rather cute.

I looked away, feeling a bit aggravated because he always stopped me from bringing up the question.

"Zelda... *huff* castle... *huff* now!"

I looked at Zelda, who was looking at the sky.

I looked up and noticed... a **whirlwind?!**

_I thought it was clear skies just a moment ago.  
_

"Come on Zelda."

Link grabbed her hand and ran toward the castle. I followed.

Suddenly, I felt something grab my leg.

I screamed. I turned around and saw an ugly monster holding on with the face of beast.

I was so scared that I thrust my fist at it.

I felt an energy go through me and... well, the monster flew off... literally.

It had sprouted wings, and was dashing at me furiously.

I ran behind Link, who had pulled out his sword.

He dashed ahead, somersaulted, did a few cartwheels, then jumped on the monster. He managed to cut it, and escape almost getting killed himself. I said **almost**.

"You almost killed yourself!" Zelda shouted.

_Like he **doesn't **know that Zelda.._

"Yeah I know." Link said, "that's what I do."

Zelda let out a sigh, just before she was seized by a strange monster and let out a piercing scream. It had wings. It had ugly fangs. It was... hideous!

I saw Link try to grab the monster, but he was too late. Zelda was in the air. She was screaming. Link shot arrows angrily. I know I don't really like Zelda, but I can't let her become some monster's lunch. I ran after it, whistling... why? I don't actually know. The wind carried my whistle really far and then... up, up and away into the air! I saw the monster flying away, smiling evilly. I swung my fist in circles, was I dancing? I don't know exactly what I was doing, but I jumped off what ever I was flying and thrust a **huge ** whirlwind at the monster...and Zelda.

The monster hit its wing on a tall tree, and started plummeting. Zelda started to fall, and I ran... on air. Down the stairs. No, not **actually **stairs, I was just like... running on air. I grabbed Zelda's hand. But wasn't strong enough to hold her. We both started falling. It was up to Link. He caught Zelda, but I was... the tiebreaker. Crash landing! I stood still for a moment, greatly exhausted... that is, until I heard Link gasp,

"please get off, I can barely breathe..."

Me and Zelda leap off, and Link kind of looked like a pancake.

"Thanks, just give me a moment."

He started breathing normally again, then stood up.

"Much better -"

Zelda rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad that you were able to save me, oh and thanks Veronica."

"Oh, it wasn't so hard."

"Really." Link said

"What?" I said blushing deeply.

Zelda just gave me a quick evil smile, but whispered, "he's mine."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Is this the market?" Link asked sarcastically, "because I don't want to be sold to someone."

"Sold to Princess Zelda!" I joked

"You can call me Zelda."

"Hello, are you bidding on me?!" Link asked feeling nervous.

"No, Zelda here is just admiring you, little daredevil."

"You're the one to talk...'little'."

"Shut it."

"What's this?" Zelda asked.

"Veronica's insults."

"Hello Link's crush, isn't it rather obvious?"

Link blushes, "what makes you think that?"

"Is that true Link?" Zelda asks

"Well..."

"How about we spare Link and go back to the castle." I replied for Link.

He sighed, relieved.

"That was something that you did earlier Veronica."

"Oh, thanks." I said, rather nervous, "that was nice that you were able to catch us, I guess my power wasn't strong enough, or I wasn't used to it..."

"It's alright, Veronica, many things are hard to get used to. For instance, Link was terrible in the beginning with his master sword." Zelda comforted

"Hey! That is **so **not true, and you know it!" Link retorted

"It was an example. *pfft*, prideful much?"

"Prideful?" Link scoffed, "says the stuffy princess who was too proud to run inside the castle when I told her to... 'her grace'."

Zelda mini-glares, and then mumbles, "whatever."

* * *

**Author's Note: It was something she did! Now do you get why it's called 'The Wind Sorceress'? Well, I'm about to change it to something like, the 'Wind Sage', or 'Wind 'Waker'' or also, 'The Wind Magician'. Vote on which title you want me to use by reviewing or PM! It would really help! (Or tell me if I should rewrite the script!)**

**Anyway, enjoy life... and fanfiction!**


	5. The Journey to Save Zelda

**Author's Note: I'm so far from my schedule thanks to other stories I need to write, and other things. If you read my other stories, you might think I was either in a different mood, or a different person (the answer is both). So, I hope you will _actually _review this time, and that someone would happen to say something about _how I'm doing_. Thanks! OK, thank goodness _someone _happened to comment. I'm not trying to badger, but, please, review and tell. A guest said it needs work, so I might just slip in an idea from one of you! PM or review!  
**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Zelda was taken by an ugly monster. It had wings, it had fangs... it was hideous!_

_...  
_

_"That was an awesome thing you did there, Veronica."_

_"Well, it was good that you were able to catch us, my power wasn't strong enough, or I wasn't used to it."_

_"It happens to everyone, even Link was awful with the master sword when he first got it."_

_"That is so not true, you were too proud to go to safety when I told you!"_

_"So what? I could have handled it!"_

_"Right..."_

* * *

Veronica paced through the castle, thinking of what kind of ability she used. Flight? No. Teleport? No. It had to be something.

"Veronica," Zelda said, approaching in a white dress and blue dress shoes," I want to talk to you... in _private_."

The guards left the room, mumbling as they went. It seemed they didn't trust her at all.

"I wanted to talk to you... about that magic you managed to use earlier. Me and Link were discussing..."

"Of course you were _discussing_. And behind my back, you talked about me, I can't trust neither of you can I? Veronica replied, rather annoyed

"Hey, it isn't what you think... it's just that I believe that your powers came from... _ugh_, my head..."

"Zelda? What's wrong?" I asked earnestly, as I knelt next to her.

Her body didn't move, her pulse was still there, and I started to feel a burden. What was going on I didn't know. My eyelids grew heavy, and I shouted out for help. I then collapsed.

* * *

_Celestia... Celestia..._

_"Yeah?"  
"You do not reply like that, as a young woman, heir to the throne. You should reply... yes, ma'am."  
_

_"But I'm tired of trying to say that." said a voice beside me_

_I turned and viewed a girl with sky blue hair, green eyes, and a pale yellow dress._

_"Veronica, Celestia. This is important,"_

_I looked up, and viewed a man about 19 years old, with a grim look on his face._

_"Skyland at war is no joke, matters could become...complicated, and things hard. You must learn every spell and way as quick as you can, before you leave."_

_The girl next to Celestia nodded, "ever since your father disappeared, and your mother left to talk to the nation we are at war with, things can't be taken lightly. It is important that you realize this. Your father..."_

_"Yes we know, things should never be taken lightly ever since our father's death. We understand that it was a brutal war with the Surface, and he was lost beneath, but that doesn't mean we should not be cheerful."_

_"Celestia... as a queen-to-be, I expected more from you. That is why, your mother commanded us to take you to the safety of the Surface."_

_"But isn't the surface dangerous?"_

_"In some ways, yes, but there is no where else we can go. We will leave first thing tomorrow."_

_"But I haven't finished my training!"_

_"Celestia please..."_

_"Why should I leave the land I love, and flee? Shouldn't I stay, and try to protect it!"_

_"Celestia! You know better than to interrupt someone wiser than you. Now stay seated and..."_

_"No! I will stay with the land I love!"_

_She runs out the room crying, but a ear-splitting shriek and a scream send the small group running. Arriving, they find nothing but... a bracelet..._

* * *

"_Veronica... Veronica?_ Veronica!"

I gaze around, and notice that I am still on the floor. I turn my head, and realize Link is staring at me, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hmm? Where's Celestia?"

"Who? Veronica, we got to go. Zelda is missing again." Link says

"Wasn't she right... oh no..."

"Whatever it is, we have to go now. I already saddled Epona, come on let's go."

"But... Zelda... never mind. Let's just go find her."

Veronica follows Link down the dark halls, and down many staircases. They finally come to the stable, where Link opens the door, and helps me on Epona. He then gets on, and prepares to ride fast. But we were stopped, by a ghastly figure in the doorway.

"Help me... please..."

"Link... do you see that!" I practically shriek as I watch it approach us

Link gets off Epona, and walks over to the figure.

"What's wrong?"

I realize, that it is a very injured soldier, limping on his right leg.

"Princess Zelda... something flew into the window... and seized her... I tried to stop it..."

The figure collapsed, and Link rushes over.

"Link...?"

"No... there's no pulse."

"He's...dead?"

"Yes."

"What could have done that to him?"

"Whatever it was, we better hurry, next thing we know... the ghastly figure could be..." Link shudders for once, and then hurries back to me. "Let's go, that was basically a warning of what we are going to see...and face."

* * *

**Author's Note: That wasn't so bad... besides Zelda disappearing...and something she was going to tell Veronica...and that she is gone...and that the soldier died by the doorway. Well, 'enjoy' this chapter, and wait for the next, because it is coming... the 'Mystery Of Zelda'... don, don, don! Please review!  
**


	6. The Journey to Save Zelda Pt 2

**Author's Note: Here I am, starting a new chapter, for a barely viewed and commented story. Well hello everyone, and welcome to 'The Journey To Save Zelda (Part 2)!' Yeah, this is just part 2, the chapter before was part one, and this is not a game if you were wondering). It is my introduction. Haha, let's begin!  
**

* * *

Veronica and Link rode for a while, until they stopped at a large mountain. Just before, Link had explained that the gorons lived there. The had finally arrived. The journey though, had just began. "To start," Link said, "we need to meet up with the fairy of Lanaryu, she might come with us, or have an answer. But we can't be to sure, Fairy Ember has helped many, for a price." Veronica nodded, wondering what the price might be. She was a little worried as they entered the now blistering hot mountain. _If there is any water, it is either boiling, or dried up_. Veronica examined the rocks, and stared at the gorons, who didn't really care about her. They were as friendly as the palace guards, still, she had to be cautious of danger. When they came into another room, which had chairs, and a table, she meet the new leader of the tribe of gorons, Masakiu. Masakiu was very large, and intended that the hylians only get things, when other stuff, was given in turn. He also didn't really like hylians, and never liked most of the people. When they entered, he was on his chair, silently mumbling something.

"Masakiu," Link stated, "do you know anything, and anyone, who could take Zelda without being noticed much?"

"I'll answer for a red rupee." He replied greedily

Link growled slightly, before handing him one, "ok, tell me."

"The girl knows exactly what. She has met _it._" He replied

"What?"

"I will reply, but my back ails me so, please, retrieve the objects I tell you."

Link let out a sigh, "what are the only objects that heal your 'sickness'?"

"Carisk root, alvania powder, and cow grub."

Link nodded, and then left me. I remembered that I wanted to ask something.

"Excuse me."

"Are you back with the root, powder and grub?"

"No, but I have a few questions to ask you."

"My back ails me so. Go!"

I quickly left, seeing he was helpless at the moment. Link was already unloading Epona outside.

"What are you do? Aren't we going back."

"What I'm doing," Link said, "is unpacking, we minds as well as stay here for... a few days to recover from all the... uh... action and adventure. The camp site was by that river we passed earlier."

"Well Link, why don't you tell me about _you and Zelda_." I asked, feeling something rise

He flinched, but then turned to me. " It isn't your business to poke through other people's important things." He growled, "why don't you make yourself useful, and go get some firewood!"

I backed up. Wow, he's touchy. One minute he is nice, the next... boom! There goes the cap. He's like an unstable volcano! Veronica looked into the water. She wasn't very happy to have teased Link. In fact she made up her tent herself, cleaned up after cooking, and never spoke to him. It was a quiet day, until Link finally spoke.

"Veronica, we need to find those herbs, so we can get some questions answered."

"Yeah, why don't I go get them, and you see if there is anything you can do." I answered

"Ohm, no, you wait here." Link says, as he rides Epona off to the west.

_Where is he going?_

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

_There is only one place to get Carisk root... Hylastar City..._

Link and Epona stopped by a gate. There were two guards, who stared at him suspiciously.

"State your business, Hylian."

"I'm here to see Princess Alistra."

"You mean, Queen Alistra hylian, she got married a long time ago."

"Oh." Link replied, " I would like to see Queen Alistra."

"State your business hylian."

"Important matters."

"Get out, you tell the matters to us, or good-bye, and good riddance!" They shouted, rather annoyed of Link.

"Let him pass."

They turned, before bowing.

"Alistra?"

"Ha," the young woman laughed, "you speak of my mother, I am the next empress."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Soon-to-be Empress Nova, why do you enter in, hylian."

Link stood there.

"Wait... she had a daughter?"

"Yes, now come, my mother is expecting you." She said, grabbing Link's hand and running off toward the palace. Everyone they passed by stared surprised. Smiling...whispering...

When they arrived at the palace gates, he met a woman who was about 50-61 years old, sitting in a chair, as if she was waiting for something...or someone.

"Mother, I have brought the young man you have told me of," Nova said smiling, "just like you said, he is dreamy."

Link looked at them suspiciously, something told him that he was in for more than he bargained for.

"Excuse me, your majesties, but I have an errand I need to do, and a friend to rescue." Link interrupted, glancing at them anxiously, hoping they understood.

The woman stood up, and walked over to them.

"You say you are the hero of time?"

"Yes."

"Your name is Link?"

"Yes."

"What are the three most deadly strikes?"

"horizontal slash, final blow, and spin attack...how do you know that?"

"Well well, it seems that I have found the hero of time."

"Can I use your Carisk root, and that rare powder?" Link said, trying not to speak to loud, or make a long conversation.

"Only...if you...my voice fails me, please ask my daughter."

"Well, I could use...a... well... I need to get a golden feather from Eaglepeak mountain, will you help me?" Nova asked

"...of course..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm going to cut it short. You should read Camp Hyrule. ****Yes, it shall be interesting. Yes, I would like reviews. Yes, I like viewers and guest reviews! Hope you enjoy the story!**


	7. The Journey to Save Zelda Pt 3

**Author's Note: Here it is...the chapter you may have waited for. Ok, this is to SkyKly, I can't wait any longer so I decided to rush the next two chapters. So, I hope you like the rushed chapters, so this should be short. It is one of the shortest chapters in the 'Journey to Save Zelda!'  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Link's P.O.V**

_Really. Really... Really?! She could have went there by herself, not needed the HERO OF TIME!, for Hylia's sake, the 'vicious' mountain top was like climbing a tree! Gosh, is she so lazy?!_

"Thank you for coming with me." Nova said, smiling at him

I turned at her with the most forced smile besides the time when I found Malon's horse (it is not Epona) dead at night inside of my kitchen who was eating up my food, and I simply replied, "It was **no **problem."

_Which is a __completely t__rue statement._

_I started walking to where I left my horse Epona while Nova ran up to her mother and whispered something into her ear, her mother for a second looked a little astonished and mysterious, I've seen that look before...something has to be about me or they wouldn't be staring at me with those...**eyes**._

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"In a minute sweetie." replied Queen Alistra. I hate when she acts like I'm her son of some sort...

"Surely, Hero of Time, you do not need to rescue that _peasant _that you call important. Come, marry me." Nova said bashing her eye lashes.

* * *

**Veronica's P.O.V**

_Not what in the world is taking Link so long. He is as slow as... never mind. Zelda could get killed, and Link is taking his precious time retrieving everything!_

I was walking back and forth kicking an occasional stone. Link was taking forever, and my patience was coming to the last straw. Finally, I decided to go myself.

I repacked everything, and then followed Epona's horse hoof prints in the ground.

_...2 hours later..._

I finally made it to the end of Epona's prints, and found a sign saying 'Hylastar City'. I looked and saw, what do you know, a tavern, and I'm sure that hero of nothing went inside there. I was about to pass the gate, when a guard grabbed me and pushed me backwards.

"Halt!"

"Halt yourself stupid guard, I'm here for the Hero of Time."

They exchanged glances.

"Wait a second... if she needs the hero of time now, then she must be... _his wife!_"

I stared at them in surprise for a couple of seconds before kicking them both in the face and running pelter skelter past them.

_What on earth is going on?_

I entered a yard, which appeared to belong to a palace. And there, in front of me was... Link. And this strange-looking girl... she's familiar...

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I said, it was short, next chapter will come out really soon. Did you like Link's point of view? It was edited and added by my sister "proof-reader". Peace to you all, and good-by! Any questions, PM me about it! Please review, and thanks for liking it!**


	8. The Journey to Save Zelda Pt 4

**Author's Note: Well, last chapter was short, about 556 words to be exact. Well, I hope you like the story so far, because the surprise twist is coming... You might have guessed already as well... Hope you enjoy it though!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

**Veronica's P.O.V**

_She was definitely familiar. It was like I seen her, but I can't name the moment. But Link's face...what is going on? _

I rushed up to the trio and demanded Link why he was taking so long, we didn't have time, and we needed the ingredients to find Zelda. Or else the dreaded thing we were thinking...would be...reality.

"Link come on, did you get it? Where were you? What were you doing? What took you so long? Where is the ingredient?" I questioned angrily

Link was taking his precious time, and it seemed like he didn't even care about Zelda. But that part, was wrong.

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

_I was a little shocked to hear what Nova had to say, and when Veronica arrived, I knew something wasn't right. She immediately started to badger me about questions. _

_Nav__i:__Well this is a fine predicament, what do we do? I mean you do?_

_Link: Yeah, what do I do... Navi, go check Epona, and then make sure Veronica keeps out of trouble._

_Navi: Sure thing Link, I'll be back as quick as you can say... oh never mind, I'll be back._

Navi flew off toward Epona, while I tried to explain to Nova that I didn't want to marry her.

"I don't want to marry you, I know it would be a great 'privilege' and all, but still, I can't retire in 'richness', it never ends for the hero that way, and I still have to save Princess Zelda of _Hyrule_." I said, trying to reason.

But Nova and her mother would have none of that, "no son, if a soon-to-be empress asked to marry you, the only response you can say is yes." Replied Queen Alistra, standing up, and grabbing a sword, which I just noticed then. There was only one thing to do now. I grabbed Veronica's hand and whispered, "go to Epona, and stay there for a minute, I'll be there." She looked at me as if I was crazy, but I'm sure she knows I'm the wielder of courage. So she went. I pulled out my sword, and backed up. Why was Nova and Alistra trying to fight me? Nova dashed foolishly at me, swiped the sword at my leg, and retreated. I back-flipped to avoid the attack, and rolled around. Something was up, and I needed to know why. The battle was rather dull, because my enemies would swipe at my leg, and then retreat. I never tried once to stab, or attack, for if they weren't in their right mind, I could be in trouble later on.

Nova dashed up to me, and this time managed to nicked my wrist. It bled quickly at first, but then I ripped off part of my tunic and bandaged it immediately, which stopped everything except the battle and the fierce sting. I looked in her eyes and noticed a vicious fire roar high when she cut me. Something wasn't right with them, and then I saw it._ V-V-Vaati's mark!? Impossible! He's gone!_

* * *

**Veronica's P.O.V**

_I wasn't going to wait until Link got himself killed, I grabbed Epona's reins and headed back to the battle._

"Link, grab the item we need, and get out of here!" I shouted, "it's no use!"

"I've gotten rid of Vaati's mark, I can do it again!" He replied

"But how?!"

My voice echoed, it seemed everywhere. _'But how?!' _It seemed hopeless, Link would either kill himself during the fight, or something else would happen. Then I saw the girl (Nova) dash at Link viciously. Her blade was smeared with something, and her blow looked fatal. She was about to stab Link. Then I saw it, a light!

A bright shining ray of gold flashed upon the girl and Link, and she collapsed. Link's mouth was agape, and he shielded his eyes from the bright light, and then the figure landed next to Link. I saw who it was... Zelda! I ran up to her.

"Veronica stop!" She shouted harshly

I skidded to a stop beside Link.

"It isn't fully me, you have to find me, it's just my...light spirit... you have to find me, quickly! Before it's to late!"

"...Zelda?, is that really you?" Link asked, trying to grab her wrist. It went through, but she walked beside him. She touched his injured wrist, her smile faded, but came back, "Link listen, you have to find me...remember Alistra's old palace? Well due west of there is another place. I was taken there, hurry..." Then she faded. The light disappeared, and I noticed that Link's cut was gone.

Link stood there for a second, before noticing that Vaati's mark was gone, and then he got on Epona. He helped me up, and then put our supplies on the back of the saddle. "Veronica... maybe you should have come..." He said, " now, we don't need those ingredients, let's go get Zelda."

We galloped off, outside the gate, where I spotted the guards angrily waving their spears at me. I smiled, and then it faded. They also weren't going to let me come back. Just like Hyrule... I know how I got my powers, and I'm sure the other person will find me...someday...

* * *

**Author's Note: Another short chapter which I hoped you enjoyed. Veronica thinks she knows Nova, but there is more to that. The story is almost over... well not that close to being over. Chapters are going to come out less often, for I need to make them longer, and more interesting. Hope you review, because I love it too!**


	9. The End of: The Journey to Save Zelda

**Author's Note: Well, this story has come up to 7,000 words, and I am proud of that. I'll be replying to reviews if you sent one in. Italic means guest. Um, I think the journey to save Zelda should only have one more part, which is this chapter so...please read!  
**

**SkyKly - Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :) Yeah, he'll be coming real soon! You'll have to wait to find out who kidnapped Zelda.**

_**Songofstorms**_**\- I'm doing fine, thank you :) I'm glad you also like the story!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

**Veronica's P.O.V**

_I thought I knew Nova, but I guess I didn't. We were riding off toward somewhere. I can't believe I saw Zelda's light spirit!_

The trees passed us, and hours later, we wound up at a rickety palace.

I spotted some guards, but they didn't look to friendly. Link took them out with a bomb flower.

I walked past, and someone grabbed me by the arm. It was one of those weird guards, and I screamed before kicking him in the shin. He howled, before falling into a bush. I ran toward Link, and tried to help him. He was doing fine though. He rolled, sliced, rolled, stabbed, rolled, spin attack. And sometimes he would 'deliver' the last blow.

_I watched a man in purple walk into a hidden entrance. I stalked after him, wanting to know who he was, and what he was doing here. I entered a corridor, and spotted him use...the wind?_

He turned around, and pinned me to the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking up to me, a grim expression on his face

"Veronica, who are you?" I said, staring at him angrily.

"Veronica!?" He let me go, and rushed out of sight. I was still tied up, and tried to find something sharp. I didn't find anything, so I shouted for help.

"Link! Link! Where are you?" I shouted, trying to stand up. He soon came, looking a bit concerned, and cut the rope in a jiffy.

"Veronica, I can feel Zelda's life force, over here." He said, rushing into a different corridor. I followed, not knowing what to expect next. I looked, and saw Link standing in a fighting stance, and the monster I saw, when I first woke up in this world. I was amazed that he was the one who took her. He had Zelda in his talons, and flew up higher. He cackled a laugh, "so this is the hero of time, and his precious friend...we've met before haven't we?" Link yelled angrily, and began his ascend. I followed.

The bird-like man landed on a high platform, and placed Zelda in a cylinder shaped cell. It glowed when Zelda was inside. And sealed itself. I heard Zelda cry out in pain, and yell, "Link, help me!" He immediately charged up the stairs as if he was fueled by those words.

"Give her back!" Link said, trying to stab the man.

"Why? I have worked so hard for this moment, and here she is. I will give all her precious life energy, and you won't have one _drop_." He hissed, soaring above me._  
_

"Veronica, hit him with a wind blast!" Link said. I stared at him for a second, before getting in stance. I jumped off the edge, and started to clumsily follow him. Flying...is not as easy as it looks... I got used to it after a while, and tried to hit him. But instead, he deflected it, and it hit Link, who fell. I was flying after him, when I was hit against the wall by something..._someone_. Someone was in the air...

Link was falling quicker, and Navi tried to stop him. For a split second Link stopped, but it was no use. Navi wasn't even strong enough. I flew out of the grasp of my invisible captor, and caught Link, about a foot above the ground. Link rolled on the ground, and pulled out his sword. It glowed a golden color, before a blast emitted from it and hit the bird man. He fell on the ground, and I tried my wind blasts. It knocked him off his defenses for a few moments, before I had to do it again until Link got to attack him.

Link sliced at the feathers, which came off in bundles. But then I was grabbed again, and pushed against the wall.

"Stop hurting him, he is on our side." I heard a voice in front of me say, "Veronica, stop."

"What?" I said, feeling the pain of getting slammed into brick. I coughed, because dust flew in my face. "But who are you?"

"Veronica you know me, and you know I don't like to hurt you. Zelda and Link were never on your side... understand it... please..."

I stared harder, then saw a guy about my age, holding my shoulders, and telling me to stop fighting him. He wore purple, and I was wearing blue, which by coincidence, matched his suit.

"Stop fighting. As soon as Link frees Zelda, he will betray you..."

I nodded, and thrust a wind blast along with him, at Link. Link stumbled, and his eyes grew wide.

"Veronica no! He's evil! Get away from him!"

I shook my head, "no, you are just going to betray me as soon as you save your beloved _Zelda_." I growled angrily. Link took this time, and shot a glowing blast at the guy next to me. I leapt in front of it, and everything started fading. I slumped up against, the wall, going unconscious.

**Link's P.O.V**

_I have no idea why she jumped in front of my blast, but it wasn't supposed to hit her. Maybe they had mind controlled her._

I rushed up the stair case, telling Navi to attack the goons behind me. She listened intently, and obeyed. I reached Zelda, and charged up my sword, before blowing the cage into smithereens. I grabbed Zelda's limp body, and ran down. I told Navi to get Epona quickly. In fact, she got her so quickly, that I had enough time to try to get Veronica's. I saw her against the wall, and ran. I tried to touch her. But I was blown backwards. My eyes increased in size.

_Vaati?!_

I grunted, before pulling out my sword and charging at him. He dodged my attacks and smiled.

"I never thought that if I enhanced a sentry, that he would get in the palace and steal Zelda. I think I would've done that a couple thousand years ago... Link." He said, smirking. "But you can keep Zelda. I will take your precious friend away from you in exchange. Good-bye!" He disappeared, and reappeared next to Veronica, before grabbing her, and disappearing again. The bird-sentry-man disappeared as well. Then I understood why. The place started crumbling, and I rushed over to Epona and rode off. Navi flew into my hat, and we narrowly escaped. I can't believe he got Veronica, she jumped in front of my blast, accused me of something, and then Vaati is here. It doesn't make connections, or sense. I sighed, as I watched the place I had been in, crumble into pieces. Good thing I had Navi. Or I wouldn't be alive today.

* * *

**Author's Note: SkyKly, you happy now? Vaati's here! Yes, finally. And you will find out why Veronica is so special. Link's a little surprised, eh? Yeah, he probably didn't expect betrayal, but to bad for him, I'm the one writing the story :P Please review! By the way, please forgive me if the grammar is wrong, but I did check it. So, see you next chapter! **

**\- Legendoffun -**


	10. Vaati Explains to Veronica

****Author's Note: Ah, the sweet word of.., Finally, 10,000 words! Woo! Woo! Whoop-whoop! I feel so much better. Thank you all for reading this story, I am glad you are viewing it. Thanks for reviewing, favoring or following the story! It helped so much. [I'm sorry I haven't posted in a bit, but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.]**  
**

* * *

****Chapter 10 [Yeah, 10 chapters! whoop!]****

****Zelda's P.O.V****

_I couldn't believe what Link had just told me... Veronica protected Vaati? And he is back!?_

I walked back and forth slowly, for my life energy was still drained. Eventually, I stopped and sat down. "This doesn't seem right, why is Vaati back, Veronica protecting him, and calling you a traitor?" I asked Link

He simply looked at me, then polished his sword.

"Link?" I asked

"...Zelda...for the last time...I don't know why she did it." Link replying (it sounded more of a hiss to me) unhappy of what happened in the last few days.

"Come on Link, maybe she was under a spell...I think..." I said halfheartedly

"But what if she _wasn't_, what if she did that on _her will_ Zelda. Then we know we shouldn't have trusted her...at all." Link replied, his piercing eyes settling on me, "and she could have been a spy all along and _I didn't know it_."  
His eyes went to the floor in a moment, and he turned his back to me. "She could have killed you Zelda..." I looked up at him, my face a light pink at his words.

'_She could have killed you Zelda...'_

I got up and sat next to him. His face was downcast, and I longed for the smile that usually brightened the day. I smiled sadly at him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "We will find out in time...I promise..."

"And what if you can't fulfill that promise Zelda?" Link asked, staring at me again. I silenced myself. He looked away, at Epona, who nipped a few fresh blades of grass. I stood up and whispered, "Link, I care for you..." Then walked away.

...

I sat inside the small cabin Link had made over the days. He hadn't said anything to me for a while. I was making him an extra satchel when Link came in.

"Zelda, I'm sorry for being a grumpy, annoying, downcast jerk." Link suddenly apologized, "you deserve a better hero than me."

I looked at him surprised, and smiled faintly. "But you are the _better _hero. You just need to smile..."

I leaned toward him, and he leaned toward me, I closed my eyes feeling the gap between us start to disappear. But I stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Link staring at me, and I was doing the same thing. He had stopped. I blushed heavily, and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that Link." I said sadly, though I really wanted to.

**Link's P.O.V**

_I stopped short, remembering she was a royal princess and I was just a knight. Nothing would bring us together to stay, since I wasn't royal. I sighed, and watched Zelda look away. She was so beautiful, and I really wanted to kiss her, but I stopped short. Something kept me away from her. For some reason..._

She continued to make another satchel, which I assumed was for her. I left the cabin and went to collect firewood. I put my shield and sword on my back and walked toward the small group of trees that was the closest. Epona followed me, with the wood basket tied to the saddle. I started chopping down a tree, when I heard a faint rustle nearby some bushes. I stopped, pulled my sword out of the tree and walked quietly toward the bush.

I sliced into the bushes, and a small whimper came out. "Uhm, hello?" I asked approaching. I saw a bunny hop out and look at me.

_That is so cute...oh my never mind I take that back!_

I jumped backwards as that monster transformed and tried to kill me. I charged, rolling around the monster until I could find the weak spot. It's small fluffy tail was the target. I jumped over its arms, and stabbed the tail. It took a small while before the monster was finally dead, and vanished in a pile of black dust.

I was now a dirty heap of sweat and monster - oh never mind, this is a K+ story - and walked over to the river. I jumped in, and swam back out. I was nearly clean, but I was soaked...to the bone...yep. I walked back to my chore and started chopping the wood until I had a good pile. I then went back to the cabin and brought it in. I went back out and lead Epona into the small fenced yard, then I shut the fence and walked back inside. This time, however, Zelda noticed I was dripping wet. I walked over to the fire trying to dry off, but that barely did anything - unless I jumped into it - and went to the curtain corner [or in other words, the 'changing corner' which was covered by a curtain]. I changed out of the armor, and came out wearing my old village clothing. They still fit, but I felt a bit weird in it, and pulled off my shirt. And Zelda was looking. I looked at her, and she turned tomato red, before looking away at her mending work.

_Was she staring at me the entire time?!_

I put the shirt back on and sat next to her. She wouldn't make eye contact but she was blushing even more when I sat next to her. I smiled faintly.

"Zelda, were you looking at me? Or admiring?" I asked a grin on my face

She looked at me, "I was...er...admiring?" She didn't sound to convincing. "Yep, you were really looking at me weren't you." I replied, laughing when she blushed to a fire-red, "you're even beautiful when you do that!" She playfully smacked me, and laughed along.

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I woke up in a beautiful room, and saw a blue dress laid out before me. I put it on, and walked to the mirror, a scroll was sitting beside it, with the seal of a tornado. I opened it.

* * *

_Dear Veronica,_

_Vaati, is waiting for you in the dining area. Get suitably dressed and go. The directions are below._

_1\. Walk outside [of course you need to do that]_

_2\. Turn right_

_3\. Turn right_

_4\. Turn left_

_5\. Keep walking until you come to a door_

_6\. Enter in_

_7\. Say 'hi'_

* * *

I slightly laughed when it said, 'say hi' because that is the only polite thing to do. For some reason, I no longer felt the invisible burden I had when I was with Link and Zelda. Or just Link. Or Zelda. I pushed them out of my mind and followed the instructions, until I came into a dining room. Inside, I found a man talking to the guy I saw earlier. The one called..._Vaati_. I cleared my throat and said, "good morning." They looked at me, and replied "good morning." The one who was talking [and slightly familiar] walked out.

"I see you are feeling better, Veronica. You look better."

"Yeah, an invisible weight has been lifted off my shoulders." I replied, sitting down. "Vaati, do I know you? You always remind me of someone..."

"Of course I am familiar."

"Really?" I asked, grabbing the fruit on the table.

"Ah yes, you would remember me by your memories." He said

I nodded, but then stopped. "But I can't remember."

"Then let me explain. You are the great heiress of a kingdom that was so thought gone. You are the princess of this palace. You are my _sister_." He said gravely, walking toward me with each word, "and tomorrow you shall be crowned. Zelda and Link will soon pursue you, but I promise you that I am not evil, I am here to help you learn how to use your powers. Your _special gifts_."

"I-I-I'm your sister?"

"You don't remember after your fall to Hyrule's temple. The magic there kept you asleep, but made you younger. The triforce stone you saw was absorbing your magic and using it to protect Link. But it was hurting you, and that is why you weren't the great wind sorceress, _Aura_."

"But I thought I was named Veronica?" I asked.

"No. You were named Aura, Princess of Airatel, realm of clouds. And I am your brother, Vaati, prince of Airatel. And the next full moon shall open the portal to take us home." He replied, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Together we will rule the land we rightfully own. Airatel, not the blasted place called Hyrule. I never wanted it, I wanted the triforce ring that would open the portal at will. But Zelda hid it from me. And that is why I took her. Please forgive me, sister."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ga-ah!? Princess of Airatel?! Aura?! Sister and brother?! Oh, so confusing, the twist of the Wind Sorceress, I hope you see. Now it is time to respond to those astonishing reviews from the last chapter ;)**

**SkyKly - **Glad you are happy Vaati is her [cheers] and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad that you told me it was in great of detail, that tells me I am doing better [woo!] Glad you liked the chapter, please keep reviewing, and thanks! I glad the grammar was perfect! And now you know about Veronica/Aura and her special past ;D


	11. Link's Injury and The Sentry's News

********Author's Note: The last chapter was very interesting right? It was? It wasn't? It was a filler? [none of you were thinking that right?]. Ok, I'll just get to the next chapter.********

* * *

********Chapter 11********

********Link's P.O.V********

_I just couldn't place my finger on it...why did Veronica betray us? Why did she shield Vaati?_

I strolled back and forth at Zelda's castle, despair seemed to cloud the light. Zelda and I decided to travel and save Veronica, we truly believed she was under a spell. We had to at least try. Zelda was in her room gathering food and weapons. She carried a dagger, crossbow, bow and a quiver full of arrows. She was wearing one of her strongest dresses, one that could last through climbing mountains and dusty paths. It was a dark green dress. It was very beautiful. She also took with her a white steed named Light.

Zelda finally walked out of the castle. "Link, the say it is a dangerous journey. If I die, will you go back and be prince?" She asked me. I nodded, but added, "let's hope that doesn't happen..." Zelda smiled faintly. But it quickly disappeared as she climbed on Light and galloped beside me. I pulled out my sword, lifting it into the light. "We might have to do a slight detour." I mumbled, though Zelda heard me. "I need to go to Goron mountain and assure a... uhm...do something ok?" I asked, remembering the sick Goron chief. Zelda grumbled slightly then spoke, "why didn't you tell me earlier Link? I would have sent some soldiers to do the job."

"But none of the are brave enough." I replied, remembering how I easily scared them by telling them about the skull kid I met once. "They said I would give them nightmares if I continued." Zelda didn't smile, she just mumbled something about, "lazy" and "really?". I couldn't really make out what it was about. But I assumed it was about the palace guards. I rolled various phrases off my tongue, not caring if Zelda heard me. Suddenly, Zelda told me to stop. I halted, and looked at her curiously. "Ok, are you afraid of moblins?" I asked teasingly.

"Link," she growled, "shut up..." I laughed, "why princess? Maybe you should have stayed at the palace you..." I almost said 'pampered brat', but I couldn't say that. I journeyed each time because I loved her. There was an old poem saying,

_The hero always has a attraction to his fair woman in distress._

But Zelda hated that one. Zelda simply replied, "shut up, I hear something!" I looked around, and noticed something like a bird flying around. Then I noticed what it was...a sentry. "Zelda down, it sees us!" Just then, a beam shot from its eye and hit Zelda's horse. It stumbled, and Zelda fell. She got scraped slightly, but jumped back up. The horse sadly died. It neighed one more time before death's clouds covered its body. It died not far from the forest. Zelda got on my horse Epona and loaded the crossbow. She shot the sentry out of the sky and it died. I then rode away from their leaving the dead horse and sentry to rot. I didn't like to look at neither. Especially a dead horse. Epona must have read my thoughts and skidded to a stop, flinging me off [because I was caught by surprise].

Zelda laughed. I just growled and got back on.

'_Really Epona? Really?!_' I thought angrily, almost pinching her, though I remember she could kill me by kicking me in the face. I dispatched the urge to pinch her. We rode further on, Zelda still talking about my fall. "And you said you were an expert at horse-riding, ha ha ha!" [If it was modern time, she might have texted 'lol' and Link's picture.] I grumbled a long way until it became dark. I heard Zelda suddenly quiet down. Zelda hates moblins and... yeah you probably guessed it...Stalchildren [should they really be capital 'S'?].

I rode faster, trying to avoid them, but it seemed like we were running in place. They eventually jumped out of the ground and started to follow us. I grumbled regrets for traveling when the sun was high in the sky. That was very foolish. Now it was dark, and we were being chased by a horde of Stalchildren. I tried to make Epona hurry, but she was trying her best. I handed Zelda the reins, and jumped off, rolling on the ground. I stood up and unsheathed my sword, my shield following. The Stalchildren created a mob, rushing stalking me. No wonder they were called 'Stalchildren'. They stalk you.

Zelda screamed when she noticed I was gone. I'm guessing she immediately turned around. Foolish that she is, ironic she is the bearer of wisdom. I dodged the claw attacks of the Stalchildren before cutting them into smaller groups. I cut them as best I could before I slowed down. My strength had been drained, and I could barely use my shield. I slowly trudged away from the 'children' who quietly hissed and stepped across the grass. I tried to dodge a couple of the attacks, but I was scratched across the leg and face. I staggered on the ground, blocking as many attacks as I could. Eventually I let go, and gave in to death [or so he thought, I'm not done with you Link]. They scratched me violently, I felt the pain shot through my body at lightning pace.

I struggled to stay alive as I heard hoofs surround me. I heard the scream as they 'children' got hit by something. Probably a spear or bow. I heard a worried scream. I heard an angry shout [I would have used the other term, but this is still a K+ story]. My body was on fire, and the only thing that escaped my mouth was groans. I tried all I could to keep Zelda safe, and I killed myself trying to protect her and rescue a person I didn't really know. Someone who helped Vaati defeat me, but I managed to get Zelda. Was it an even trade? Or was it all so I could die. Zelda, the pretty princess, wouldn't get her hands dirty to save me. Veronica would. And I missed her smirks and questions. Not that I really cared for her...I cared for Zelda. But I won't see her until she dies...

..._Many hours later_...

I woke up [much to his surprise and my delight, I wouldn't kill Link], bright light shining on my face. My body burned like [ok, let's just say] fire. Everything stings. I felt something cold touch my cheek.

"Zelda?" I croaked, facing the figure.

'Neigh!'

"Oh hello, Epona," I whispered, turning over, "where's Zelda?"

'Neigh!'

"Seriously. Where is she, Epona?" I asked, watching her trot off. I sighed. I was glad to be alive. I noticed that my face hurt the least, and then I slowly stood up and looked around. I was out of my green tunic [I was wearing the clothing under the tunic and mail shirt, thank-you-very-much]. I noticed I was in a tent. My stuff was gone. My sword wasn't. I decided to look over my injuries.

_Sprained wrist. Bruised ankle, bruised face, bruised arm, bruised... ugh. Let's just say I should be in an infirmary..._

I felt some thing cold against my forehead and noticed it was a cloth. It was wet. It smelled like fish, yuck. Zelda knew that bruises heal under fish water [or oil, though I believe that isn't true...but hey! It's fiction!]. I struggled to move and face the opening. A figure glided to me.

"Link..." The words wandered in my ears, "Link, are you alright?"

"Epona?" I guessed

"No. It's me, Zelda."

"Oh, I thought you _had _came in earlier." I rolled on to my back.

"Your wounds will heal in a bit, this will just be a detour."

"But...what about Veronica?" I croaked

"She'll be fine." Zelda whispered back, but I heard a faint, "I hope..." I sat up and grabbed her hand. "Maybe we should just go back." Zelda looked into my sad eyes, "Link, we can at least check for ourselves, let's go. But now while your like this. Maybe in a couple of hours you will be able to ride again. If...you don't want to wait until they completely heal, which is in 3 days. Or I could speed it up." And that's what she did with magic. I sighed as a cool feeling went through my body, some of the minor injuries getting healed. I sighed, though some of the major injuries still hurt me.

I thanked Zelda before I stood up carefully and walked into the setting sun. I must have been out for a while.

"How long was I out?" I asked, facing Zelda. Her faced darkened a bit. "I think it was 17 hours." I looked away. "Oh, well I hope Veronica is faring better than me in Vaati's hands..."

* * *

**Aura (Veronica)'s P.O.V**

_Vaati was very nice to me, and he did appoint me princess the next day. _

I smiled, though the only people there to greet me was that strange man and sentries. I walked into my own room, where there was a gigantic bed, beautiful garden, bathroom and others. It was perfect. I frowned thinking about Zelda and Link. In fact, Vaati told me about my past, and that Zelda and Link were enemies of his. 'They were nothing but trouble', as he told me. I shook my head, and followed Vaati into gardens with rare plants.

"Now remember, my princess, you will be going to your truly beautiful home when we return." Vaati assured me, smiling a truly nice brotherly smile. I liked Vaati. He was kind, a kind heart (she hadn't seen his temper explode), and very smart. He made plans of how to protect us from enemies like Link and Zelda. He also made a plan of how we would get home. I admired him greatly. And now, after at least a week of training, I knew how to fly and protect my self from basic attacks, and later, I would learn how to protect myself from magic.

I jumped off the hill, and flew into the hair. Oh the sheer joy of flying, and the air that goes through your face! I whirled around and around until I was sure I made a hurricane. When I flew away, nothing had happened. Vaati hadn't teached me that trick...yet. He promised to teach me as much as he knew. It would be really exciting!

Suddenly, the servants my brother called 'sentries' fluttered past me. It was breathing frantically, and only stopped once to say, "good evening your majesty," before flying off again. I landed, and ran after it. Certainly it brought news right? I rushed after it until I came inside. I scrambled after it as if dodged items and flew into the throne room. Vaati was sitting on the right. I was supposed to sit on the left. I scrambled to my spot and sat down.

"What is it sentry?" Vaati asked, looking rather bored. "Your majesty, I come bearing news..."

_Just as I thought..._

"The Hero of Time is headed this way, he has already killed the one you sent -"

"Killed it!" I said, feeling out raged. Who could hate sentries? They were so small and helpless.

"Yes, killed it. Princess Zelda is with him. He was wounded by a horde of Stalchildren." He told us quickly, trying to express the vision using his wings. I laughed silently because it didn't really help.

"So...the hero of time has been wounded, he and Zelda are headed here. But why?" Vaati thought aloud, getting off his throne, "Link must be coming back to kill me. This is bad. Aura isn't fully trained..."

"I know, but I will help you. Your my brother." I replied, standing up and touching his shoulder, "I would never be able to forgive myself if you died."

"I won't die, they might just seal me in the four sword again."

"Four sword? What is that?" I asked

"It is an evil cage of nothingness." He replied, expressing with his hands.

"Oh, that is a very dreadful place." I mumbled, sitting back down, "sentry, where did you last see them? We should send a small band to 'greet' them."

"A good plan Aura." My brother Vaati said, sitting down, "because he is still badly injured."

"I last saw them by the Goron City."

Vaati grumbled, "we will have to wait. The gorons would help Link and the princess and easily crush our band. Maybe we should trick them..."

"Or maybe," I suggested, "we should tell them I am not coming back, I think they want me."

"They probably are just going to say 'seeing is believing' that stupid term," Vaati growled angrily, "and if they want you...oh goodness no..."

"I know the danger, but we need to find a suitable plan." I reasoned

"I could send the Exile triplets." Vaati replied

"Who are they?" I asked

"I will show you."

He called them by a faint melody of the whistle [which I noticed was the one I found during the beginning]. Three women waltzed in.

"The one in green is Forest. She is very deceptive and quick. The one in red is Mari. She is powerful and cunning. The one in blue is Miriam. She is wise and 'nice'." Vaati said. They were very beautiful, and they looked extremely dangerous...

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer than usually I know. But I hope you liked it. Please review. OK, I wrote this earlier than I thought, and it seemed like it could fit. Sorry I hurt you Link... [but you are still alive :) ]  
**


	12. In The Library & The Fake Goron Chief

********Author's Note: The last chapter was very interesting right? It was? It wasn't? It was a filler? [none of you were thinking that right?]. Ok, I'll just get to the next chapter. [The brackets I keep on inserting in the last few chapters are my comments.]  
********

* * *

********Chapter 12********

********Aura's P.O.V********

_I sat at the table, waiting for them to fix my plate. Vaati wasn't at the table yet. He said he had important business. So today, I would eat alone. I picked up my fork and started to eat the first course when it came. It was a deadly silence, until I heard the door swing open._

"Blasted!" Vaati shouted, "he's going to get here faster than I thought!"

I stared at him, and then remembered he was talking about Link. The word tasted bad on my tongue. I grabbed my glass of water and swallowed t eagerly, trying to get the 'bitter' taste of my tongue. For some reason, my training with Vaati became shorter and shorter until it stopped. Then, he told me that he would be leaving in a few days.

...A few hours ago..._  
_

"Aura, I will be going in two days to get our other family member...that is...if she is alive." Vaati spoke, staring at me, "you have been trained well, you can now protect yourself. But I'm afraid you still haven't learned most of my tricks. Like the hurricane one."

"Yeah...but why do you have to leave?"

"Because. This portal could be our last chance at getting home. Or, we could get stuck at this blasted place called Hyrule until we die." Vaati murmured bitterly

"Oh...well, safe trip..."

...Present...

Now my brother was furious when another sentry flew in and reported that the hero was coming this way, faster than he anticipated. I shook my head and finished my plate. It was then replenished, but I refused. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Vaati, why don't you eat?" I asked, getting out of my chair

"I want no more of this terrible, accursed place called Hyrule, or anymore of its poisonous foods!" He shouted angrily

"Its poisonous?" I asked, my eyes widening

"Of course not! But are home food is better!" He then stormed off, insulting all of Hyrule. I shook my head, and finished off as much as I could before going into my room. I took a long bath and soaked.

_Link will probably be here in a few days. I need to face him and tell him not to touch Vaati. He's my brother after all. Even if he just exploded in my face doesn't mean I hate him. I should have hated Link and Zelda a long time ago. Link hit me with that blast, I knew it. He was going to get rid of me right after he saved Zelda. And if I came back with him, I think Zelda would make sure I wasn't mentioned in history. How mean! I wouldn't do that unless I did something mean to her. And I didn't. Only...just bothered her about Link liking her. But its obvious, even the castle guards should be able to know that. She can't even keep cool around him..._

I got out and dried off, sitting on a stool and tying my hair up. I put on a nightgown and jumped on my bed. I opened my diary and started writing about my day. After that, a sentry told me good night. He also told me this,

"Master Vaati will not be able to tuck you in tonight, mistress. He is now busy with other affairs."

"Oh, ok then." I said, lying down and letting out a sad sigh. It left the room, cracking the door slightly. When all was silent in the hallway, I crept out of bed. I peeked out the door and spotted a few sentries flying about the hallways, but their backs were towards me. I snuck outside my room and tiptoed around the corner. My brother always scooted me past a certain library, and I always wanted to know what was inside of it.

_I know I'm going against his will but, I just have to find out what's in there._

I tiptoed to the door and slowly turned the knob. Drats, it was locked. Now where would I hide the keys if I was Vaati? Maybe right next to my bed. I ran to Vaati's room and opened the door. It was strangely empty. I spotted the key, glittering over his bed. I jumped on his bed, and flew up to it. I grabbed it and flew out the door, carefully shutting it.

I ran to the library's door and tried unlocking it. It fit snugly. I turned the knob and entered.

The room was a glorious yellow, with books everywhere. In the center lay a book, closed. I looked both ways before creeping toward it and glancing at the cover.

_Spells and Tricks_

I opened it and glanced through the pages. Well, it was spells, and tricks. I shut the book and started walking around, examining everything. I noticed at the top of a high bookshelf, was my whistle. The one I had when I first woke up! I flew up to it and grabbed it. Well, at least I grabbed a glass box with the whistle inside. I forgot that I was flying, and fell.

'Crash!'

Bits of magical glass were all over the floor where I landed. I stood up and dematerialized it, just to show no evidence. I picked up the whistle and watched it glitter in the light. I walked through the library, looking for a book on ancient items. I finally found it a moment later. One of the worn out ones, but also shiny and unique like the rest. I pulled it out and noticed it was the size of a small journal. I walked around the room and found a string, which I tied to the whistle and put around my neck. Hopefully, no one would notice.

I turned around and ran to the door, because I heard footsteps. When I was about a foot from the door, it swung open. And I crashed into this guy.

**Link's P.O.V**

_I was feeling better after Zelda's magic healing, and we immediately packed up camp and moved. It was Zelda on Epona, while I took out my sword and protected them. I knew that it would be a detour to go to the goron chief, but I knew their had to be a portal around here. Of course there had to be._

I walked beside Epona, who would look at me occasionally. Zelda stared at the horizon, her crossbow tied to her waist, along with a dagger. Her satchel was slung over her shoulder, and her bow had an arrow waiting. She blinked a few times, but rarely. I looked at her curiously, wondering how she could keep that up, even with the sun in her face.

I rushed ahead and dealt with the monstrous plants ahead of us, so it wouldn't waste any time. We probably would be at Vaati's wind palace in maybe a day, or probably 10 hours. I couldn't tell exactly, I was just guessing, because we would also need to get some climbing utensils.

...3 hours later...

We made it to the mountain, and came in to find Masakiu in the same spot, and when he noticed me out of the corner of his eye he moaned, "do you have it now?" I shook my head, and let Zelda in. When she saw him, she frowned.

"He's not sick, and he isn't the chief. That lazy goron." Zelda said

"Where's the real goron chief?" I asked, walking up to him

"Bring the -"

"And why again would I need to bring that for a person that's well? You weren't trying to make a super stamina potion were you? Because I already have." I said, producing the bottle from my satchel before tucking it away.

"Oh well, this form is terrible anyway." He said, transforming into a giant keese-like monster. Zelda screamed and backed up. She loaded an arrow and readied to fire. I pulled out my sword and grabbed my shield in what seemed like nanoseconds. I rushed up to the monster and begin slicing at spots of it, but it flew outside.

_Perfect, now it has more space to fly, and probably destroy us._

I blocked a blast with my shield that was intended to hurt Zelda.

_I guess Vaati's monsters are everywhere._

I couldn't get him that high up, so I put away my sword and pulled out my bow, and fired an arrow at it. It fell to the ground screeching. I rushed up to it, but wasn't fast enough.

"Zelda! Hit its wings with your arrows!" I shouted, running around and dodging blasts. Zelda narrowly missed one, rolling beside me.

"Got it." She said, before firing three arrows at it. It fell to the ground, not far from us. I rushed up to it and rolled before jumping in the air and driving my sword into the monster. It howled, and I jumped back off before it flew into the sky again.

Zelda fired a couple of arrows, but they all missed. It flew higher, I had no idea what it was trying to do. My eyes widened when it dove down at a deadly speed at Zelda. She widened her eyes, and I ran at her. It was about 10 feet from her, and I was about 7 feet. It was now 5 feet. Zelda shrieked, and I dove into her. The monster missed. Zelda was alright, but she was a bit pink, no time to dwell on that though.

I jumped off Zelda and ran to the monster before rolling, jumping, and driving my sword into another time. It screeched, and flew very high. In fact, I couldn't even see it. I squinted my eyes, looking for it. I saw a black dot coming closer, and realized it was the monster. It was diving at me at a fast pace. I dove out the way at the last second. I turned around and saw the monster trying to get up, but I was fed up with this monster. I rolled, jumped, spun, and drove my sword into the monster for the last time before pulling it back out. I wiped it ( the monster stuff ) on the grass and went to help Zelda up. She sat there, waiting for me to pick her up.

I helped her up, and then helped her on Epona. The monster disappeared into black dust. I got on Epona, while Zelda put her bow back around her shoulder. I order Epona on, and galloped to the mountain in the distance. That one had Vaati's palace at the top.

...5 hours later...

We would be there in a little while, the sun would set, and I decided to camp out at that cabin. When we entered, it was empty, but dusty. Zelda started cleaning while I made Epona a small stable and collected wood. It took about 30 minutes to drag, chop and carry all the wood I would need for Epona's stable. It took an hour to complete it, when I had finished drinking all of my stamina potions. I then ran back into the woods and carried my wood pile inside. Zelda had made the cabin gain its beauty back. Or at least, I think it looked like that. I didn't originally see it before it was dust-covered and such.

I changed back into my village clothing, and sat on the bed that was supposedly called mine. Zelda was looking the door to Epona's stable outside. She came in and closed our door, shutting it. She sat at the table and started eating our late dinner. I started to imagine it with candles, and at an expensive restaurant, laughing at my adventures, and my misadventures. After dinner, we got in our beds and I blew out my lantern before going to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, did you like the chapter? I did. It was fun to write, especially since I'm inspired by the music I'm listening to. So, what's going on? Everyone excited for summer? And the end of school? I am, can't wait til school is in the past (but it'll still be in the future...)! Well, please review and such :)  
**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT DAY!**

**\- Sincerely, Legendoffun -**


	13. Steven, The Stable Boy, and the Battle

********Author's Note: The last chapter was very interesting right? It was? It wasn't? It was a filler? [none of you were thinking that right?]. OK, I'll just get to the next chapter. I sorry this is late, but something happened, and now I can only get on for so long. Chapters for all my stories will be coming out slowly... also, I want to make it clear that VERONICA is AURA. I almost have 1,000 views! Squeee! Thanks for viewing! AND ENJOY!  
********

* * *

********Chapter 13********

********Aura's P.O.V********

_Slam! I ran straight into the mysterious person in front of me. I squealed, and backed up. Phew, it was just Vaati._

"And how did you get in here Aura?" He asked, picking me up.

"I got the key, and I opened the door." I replied truthfully, "but can you call me Veronica? I like it better."

"Well, _Aura _why where you in here?" Vaati asked, squinting at me in the darkness.

"I got so curious, that I unlocked the door and went inside."

"Curiosity can kill the cat you know." Vaati said, pushing me out the library, "go to bed now!"

I heard the door behind me shut, and walked to my room. At least I still had it. When I entered my room, I jumped in bed and laid down.

I looked at the whistle, and rubbed it with my blankets before sticking it in my drawer. Hopefully no one would discover it. I soon fell asleep, thinking of those dangerous women, who would soon attack Link.

...The Next Morning...

I woke up bright and early, jumping out of the bed quickly. Vaati was leaving today, and my caretaker would be taking care of me. I honestly didn't know who it was. Maybe it was my favorite sentry! I changed into my favorite white dress and placed my crown on my head before swinging the door open and bounding down the stairs like a wild goose. I had to slam on the breaks, or I would have run over the guy in front of me.

"Hi there!" I chirped, "do you know where my brother is?"

"Prince Vaati?" He asked, "he left an hour ago."

My face dropped, "certainly he didn't. Not without seeing me first."

"He did. By the way your highness, I am your caretaker Steven."

He was about my age, I guess a bit older.

"Oh hello Steven." I said casually, "will breakfast be ready in an hour or so? Can you fly? Do you have special powers?"

"Breakfast is in an hour, I can't fly. But yes, I do have special powers." Steven replied, ushering me into another room, instead of the hallway where we might get run over if that lousy stable boy left that crazy horse alone.

"Well, what's your special ability? I can control the wind. And I can fly." I said

"That's cool. I can control things with my mind (telekinesis)." Steve said, relaxing in a chair next to me. "Is there anything in particular you would like to do, your highness?"

"Well, for one, just call me Aura, and the second, I haven't finished exploring the palace!" I said, standing up immediately, and dragging him out the room. But we had to dash back in immediately, for the stable boy didn't watch that crazy horse, and it was running around the place madly. I hope no sentries get hurt... Steve sighed, "someone should fire that lazy kid. Or maybe we should pay him a visit."

"We'll pay him a visit alright." I growled, "he almost got me killed."

I trotted down the stairs as fast as I could, until I was headed toward the stables. I spotted the kid sitting up in a tree, snoozing away, while the stable doors were wide open. I smiled evilly, finding a good prank fly into my head. I stepped backwards, and performed a perfect wind spell, which effectively knocked the stable boy out of the tree. He fell into a nearby mud hole. I giggled, satisfied with my efforts.

"Hey! Your _highness _what was that for?" He asked, dusting himself off and walking up to me

"You almost got me killed with that wild horse again. I demand that you catch her, and lock her back in the stables, and this time, watch for any _strange _things that might happen." I said, crossing my arms

"Well darling, I don't have to now. I'm on break. Now you should go wait and talk to someone else for a change, you are wasting _my _time."

"Your time?" I shouted. "My brother should hang you!"

"I should be let free! I never wanted to be Vaati's slave!" He screamed

"You mean Prince Vaati!" I shouted back

He walked backwards, as if hurt. "You don't even know your own family. Vaati is a monster. He plans on taking over Hyrule. I am not one of his people, I am a hylian, now leave me alone!" He screamed, running off.

I stared after him, watching the words fly around.

_You don't even know your own family...Vaati is a monster..._

_Was that...true?_

I sat down and sighed. I didn't know my family.

_ I didn't even recognize Vaati at first sight. Was I even his sister? Was I even real?_

Steven brought me out of my thoughts, "come on, let's get back in the palace. Maybe that stable boy needs some more sleep and food."

"How would you know?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, why don't we just go." He said, looking up at the sky, "a storm is coming, I can feel it."

I got up and followed, wondering why the stable boy got so upset. Why he had called Vaati a monster. Why he just spat the truth at me then. Why hadn't Vaati told me? He was my brother after all...

"I'll be in my room." I said, leaving Steven at the bottom of the steps. I ran upstairs and into my room, slamming the door shut.

_Why hadn't he told me this? Was Vaati lying?_

I curled up in a ball, and let a tear escaped from its cell.

**Link's P.O.V**

_We cleaned up the cabin and left a lot of supplies there for when we came back. I took my sword, shield, and some potions. Zelda took her weapons, bandages and food. I helped her on Epona, and then I got on.  
_

We dashed away from the cabin at top speed, Vaati's palace in the distance. If we could reach it before Vaati noticed we would have the element of surprise. I grinned quickly, only to have it fade when I saw a figure in green collapse not far from us. I stopped and told Zelda to wait there. I walked over to the woman to look at her for injuries, but instead, I felt the ground beneath me turn into mush, and I started sinking.

The person jumped up and smiled. "Catching the hero is easier this way." She touched the sinking mud I was in and turned it solid. I struggled to get out of the dried up dirt. She smiled, "your very handsome you know." I heard a whack, and saw her go flying. Zelda was next to me in an instant, trying to get me out.

"Try to grab your sword! I'll take care of her!" Zelda said, grabbing her dagger.

"You mean us?" A voice behind me hissed. I gulped. Zelda would be dead if I didn't help her. I finally leaped out the dirt and swung my sword at the person behind me. It was two other women, wearing blue and red dresses. Great Termina! They look like they are trying to impersonate the goddesses! (Link hadn't actually seen the goddesses before). The woman in red almost burnt me with her flames, but I raised up my shield just in time.

"Zelda, get Epona, I can take care of them." I whispered

"No you can't!" She replied harshly

I jumped up and pushed one of the women over, leaving a clear entrance to get away. "Go!" I shouted. Zelda got up and dashed to Epona, looking back twice, concerned of my safety (probably). I jumped backwards to avoid being frozen. Wait, one has fire, one has earth, one has water! If earth was to put out the fire while water froze the fire and earth, I would have less to deal with!

I sheathed my sword and rolled in the middle of them all. I waited til they were all fully charged up, (water charged up is ice, fire is lava, and earth is mud) before I rolled out the way in the nick of time. I grinned, seeing that my plan effectively froze earth, but I frowned when it didn't work on fire. I smiled again when the women in blue screamed at the heat (though it sounded horrifying).

**Zelda's P.O.V**

I fired an arrow at the last one standing, smirking when it pinned her to a nearby tree. She fired something which strangely just went through me. I fired more until she was stuck, and might now get out for a while. I stopped Epona and got off, running over to Link.

"What's going on?" He asked the woman

"We have failed, thus we must leave." She croaked

A flash of light blinded us, and I looked to see a red ray where the woman was. It went into the sky, along with green and blue, disappearing behind Vaati's palace.

"That must be where they came from. Vaati sent them to kill us." Link said, groaning, "now we have more to deal with. I'll go get Epona."

I slowly walked to the tree and held myself there. I was feeling sick and a bit dizzy. I tried to stand up straight, but my head would make a buzzing noise. I heard my stomach flip, and fell to the ground. I saw two fuzzy figures approach me, before I blacked out.

...

"Do you think she's alive?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "she looks really out of it."

_Ugh...what happened?_

"Prepare a potion, maybe she'll gain her energy back and maybe wake up. Make another for the other guy."

I turned my head slightly, opening my eyes to see a fire and two figures. There was a horse that looked very strange in the dark, resting, and...Link?! He looked like he was knocked out, and a little green, and I'm not talking about his tunic. I'm talking about his face.

I saw him sit up and start retching. I grimaced, and closed my eyes.

"He's up alright. Sir, how do you feel?"

"Woozy." Link replied, "is she...alive?"

_I'm guessing that means me._

I lifted my head and said, 'yeah, just woozy and sick', but no words came out. I tried over and over. It didn't work. I couldn't speak!

I grabbed Link's hand and tried to scream, but a hoarse cough was the only thing I got out.

"I think her throat is...stressed or something. Maybe if she doesn't talk for a while, then her voice may come back, but it will be scratchy for at least three days."

"How do you know that? Are you a magician?" Link asked

"No. I was a medic for one of Hyrule's wars -"

"A medic! From Hyrule!" Link said happily, "this is your princess."

Link glanced over at me, and I felt like I would retch at the other person's gaze. It was a man wearing a dark purple shirt, worn out pants, a good-for-nothing jacket, and an old satchel. He looked like he hadn't shaved either in years, or never professionally. I gazed at them for a little, before I fell asleep again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, but a very important event is happening this weekend, and my time on the computer has been decreased, my tablet's charger is broken, and my inspiration is really low for this story. Hiatus is starting to float over this story, tell me in a review if I shouldn't. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. Bye.  
**


	14. Vaati's Stuff and The Plan

**Author's Note: Well, Aura (Veronica, I am not saying this anymore, I hope you learned that from the last chapter) is very depressed. A stable boy is upset. Steven is babysitting. Link and Zelda escaped the terribly, beautiful and evil women (not that women are evil. Please, don't take this seriously). Well, I'll begin :) OH my goodness! 1,000 views! *squee!* thank you so much! That means a lot to me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Aura's P.O.V**

Self doubt. That was on my mind. I didn't really know anyone here. I didn't know if this was real. I didn't know if it was a dream. I didn't know...anything.

"Come on Aura, snap out of it." Steve said, shaking me slightly

"Just leave me alone..."

"Aura listen, come downstairs."

"Just leave me alone."

"Come on, we'll have fun, just forget about what that lazy stable kid said."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, and Steven went flying out the room, the door slamming after him.

_I-I-I wish I...knew the truth...perhaps that library...has answers!_

I blew my nose and put my hair in a pony-tail before changing out of the dress. I had snooping to do. I put on black and purple, setting a mask over my face. I grabbed a satchel and stuffed a jar filled with blue powder, and strapped a sword and lantern to my waist.

I opened the window and looked down. For some reason, I wasn't sure if I could fly. I stuck my legs out and let go of the sill. I fell fast for a few seconds before turning on my 'air power' and flying to what I thought was the library window. I lifted it, but found out to my disappointment that it was locked.

"Great, just great." I muttered to myself, "I guess I will have to use it extra early."

I opened the jar, and dumped half the jar on me. I closed the lid and stuck it back in its place before vibrating slowly. I closed my eyes, and opened the again. Perfect, the shrinking powder is sweet. I slipped in a crack, before blowing the dust off me and turning back into my normal self. I walked over to a door and opened it. Inside was a room covered in keys.

_Vaati, please tell me you have a dozen of keys that fit into the library door._

And he did. I had to search for them, before I discovered that there was only one left. And it was under a ginormous amount of keys. I finally pulled it out and ran out. I turned many a corners until I found the right one. I stuck the key inside the lock and turned it. I heard the opening click and turned the knob. It wouldn't budge!

I tried again and again, and yet nothing worked! HOW on...a lock spell! If only Vaati taught me spells.

..._5 days later_...

Vaati's back! And now I have a few questions to ask him, and I guarantee he will be 'gulping' and such. I brought up my questions while we were eating outside.

"Vaati," I said, standing up out of my chair, "is it true you made that hylian stable boy your slave!?"

_Time for the gulping... heh..._

Vaati simply stared at me.

"What 'hylian' stable boy?" He asked

"The one who tries to run me over with that horse."

"I didn't enslave him, I just took him with me. Big deal."

"So you...lied to me?"

"No, I was just a bit confused, now eat." He said, pointing his fork at me angrily

I humphed, and started eating again. When it was the salad course, I asked _another _question.

"Prince Vaati," I said, "am I your sister?"

"Yes my dear, now eat!" Vaati urged 'politely'

I finished up my course, and we were served the 'meat lover's treat'. While we eating, I brought up my last question. This one was going to bring up a eye-popper.

"Tell me the story of your life."

Vaati had just stuck some food in his mouth, and gulped it down. From his expression, his mouth must be dry. He stood up, and stared straight through every single molecules that made me...well, me!

"Aura Sage! I will _not _tell you of my terrible childhood, or of the such _dreadful _days I spent under those who betrayed me!" He shouted, "now go to your room right this instant."

"Oh fine..." I walked inside, and went upstairs. As soon as I came to Vaati's room, I looked both ways before opening the creaky door. I tip-toed inside, and searched for it. Finally, I found what I needed, two special books that were written by Vaati.

_Vaati's Journal from ChildHood_

_Vaati's Journal (after obtaining the Wishing Cap from Ezlo)_

_And who is Ezlo I wonder?_

I placed the book under a floorboard beside my bookshelf after discovering that it was locked. Maybe if I found the key room again, there it may be! I rubbed my hands together. Now I will find out about Vaati! Whether he likes it or not! Ha ha ha!

A gentle knock came on my door and I opened it to see Steve.

"Hey Aura -"

"_Princess _Aura." I heard Vaati correct, rolling his eyes in the process, "don't forget _that_."

"Of course your highness, Princess Aura, I was wondering -"

"Begging." I hear Vaati shout

Steve rolls his eyes, "I was 'begging' to go talk to you in private -

"in private _under _the permission of your brother, and the answer is NO."

"Ugh." Steve said, "can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

_I wonder where the keys are... and whose Ezlo? Maybe that's my father!_

I changed into my nightgown and got in my bed, curling into a ball. Lots of things were flying in my mind, and a few, I would figure out. To bad Vaati won't be to happy...

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

_At that place, we were healed, and let go. I was relieved they didn't want us to stay longer. Zelda's voice would be alright, as long as she didn't try speaking for a bit. I helped her on Epona's saddle, then got on after her. I lead Epona away from the forest, and galloped to Vaati's palace. We would get there either late today, or early tomorrow._

"Well, I know you can't speak and all, but do you think Veronica is really...evil?" I asked

"I don't know." Zelda whispered

"Hmm, maybe she's under a spell, you can never think Vaati would let her have free will." I replied

"Yeah."

"Do you think that those woman were really created by Vaati?" I asked again

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

_I wish I knew. It would make it easier and all. And if Zelda could speak like her old self, she might give me 'a few answers'. I wonder what really happened to us. How _did _Zelda lose her voice, and how did I get so hurt? I mean, I don't remember any of this. I hope Vaati isn't there, that would make things harder and worse._

We went across a stream, where Epona stopped to drink. After her sip, we continued.

_I wonder what Epona must be thinking, maybe she wants to push us on the ground, or tell me to let go of the reins and such. But I can't let go of the reins, she doesn't know where we're going. Does she?_

"Hey Epona, do you know where we are going?" I asked

"Why are you talking to the horse." Zelda said dryly

"Ah, I was just wondering."

Epona gave me a horse whine, and then continued to 'ignore' the rest of my questions.

_Well, that's a bummer. Not very exciting now. I wonder if we might make it before those people come back or something...  
_

"You know we will need a plan when we get there Zelda, and I believe since you have wisdom, _you _will have to plan it. It is the most likely." I said

"Yeah, yeah." he replied hoarsely

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to think.

_I wonder how big Vaati's palace is. And how guarded too. I wonder if Veronica is in the dungeons... or is she locked up in a room or something? I wonder if those sentries haven't spotted us. I wonder..._

"Link..."

_I wonder if those women were evil or just being mind-controlled._

"Link."

_Hmm, I wonder if Zelda's voice will feel better soon._

"Link!" Zelda squeaked, "stop trying to guide Epona into a tree."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said to Epona, guiding her back on track. She gave a 'neigh' in response, as if she was saying I _wasn't _sorry.

**Zelda's P.O.V****  
**

_Hmm, when we get at least a mile away from the palace, we leave Epona in a well-hidden area. Me and Link only bring weapons and some food. Epona should probably be left in a well-sheltered area. We will need to put on clothing that blends in with the 'crowd'. I can't cast a spell changing us into sentries! Hmm, we also need to get a map of the palace if we want to know where Veronica maybe held, and all the escape routes. That will probably be the hardest to get. After that, when it is dark, we snoop around the place, checking from the dungeons, to the top of it. We retrace our steps and check for hidden dungeons._

_Then maybe we may find something of importance. I'll bring along the potions. Hmm, I'm sure we may find her in our first lap around the palace. She shouldn't be to hard to find. Maybe if we check the biggest bedrooms, we might find her... I hope this plan won't be difficult to say though.  
_

"Link, I have a plan."

"OK."

"When we are at least a mile away from the palace, we leave Epona in a well sheltered place. We take our weapons, food and potions. We will need to blend in the crowd. Also, because I'm not changing us into sentries -"

"Oh come on, that would be cool."

"Whatever, as I was saying, I'm not changing any of us with magic, or Vaati might be able to detect it. We will need a map of the place to find all exits. We search from the dungeons to the tallest tower, and then in the largest bedrooms, and search for hidden staircases and dungeons."

"OK."

"Let's keep the noise to whispers when we are there. That would help us both."

"Sure. You don't want me doing heroic shouts do you?"

"No, that would blow away our cover."

"OK. Anything else you have to add?"

"No, not really, what about you?"

"Nah, I'm not supposed to plan."

"Oh well."

_I guess this plan may work after all, I hope Vaati hasn't sent any sentries to look for us, or know where we are. I hope we have the element of surprise, which happens to not even be an actual 'element (fire, water, earth, air)'. And I still have a lot of 'I hopes' in it. I need to improve that._

"Do you think we should rest?"

"When we cross this river."

Link urged Epona across the swirling water, which made me dizzy to look at. I closed my eyes and waited for Epona's hooves to step on dry ground.

"You can open your eyes now." Link said

"'Thanks' for telling me. So, are we taking a break now?"

"Yep, behind those vines, I know there is probably an old burrow down there."

After getting rid of the mud there, we laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

**OK, sorry it is late, but I won't be updating all my other stories this week until further notice. Please review, and thanks for 1,000 views. That really means a lot to me!(Especially since I've only joined this site three months ago, and this was my very FIRST story!)  
**


	15. Aura Reads about Vaati's Childhood

**Author's Note: Did you like Chapter 14? Well, I will start 15. This chapter is Vaati's past. ****Actually my version of his childhood.**

* * *

**Aura's P.O.V**  


_I finally found the key to Vaati's book. I opened the book, and watched Vaati's childhood play before my eyes..._

_...Past..._

_A boy with purple hair and pale skin with a touch of purple sat on a chair, talking to a woman. "But who were my parents?" He asked_

_"How would we know?" She replied, "I only knew your name was Vaati."_

_He got up and left the orphanage, heading to his first day of school. His face brightened at the thought of making friends. Maybe he would be the coolest minish there!_

_When Vaati arrived at the small hovel called the school building, he saw children playing in the grass. He ran up to a group and played with them. But as soon as he started playing, they stopped._

_"Who are you?" One of them asked_

_"I am Vaati!"_

_"Humph, the new kid, you look sick, we do not play with sick people." One spat, pushing Vaati backwards. He fell on the grass cutting himself_

_"What did I do to deserve this treatment?"_

_"You are weird. We do not want to play with you. Go, fiend!"_

_'Fiend? That is what people call demons, am I...one? Why do they hate me? I could not help how I look.'_

_The bell on top of the building rang three times and Vaati followed the kids inside, hoping the teacher was nice. But he wasn't. His name wad Arlo. He was a brother of a famous minish named Ezlo._

_"Hello class. Today we have a new person named Valli."_

_"Vaati."_

_"Vashti."_

_The class laughed._

_"Vaati!"_

_"Oh, nice to meet you young woman."_

_"I am not a girl."_

_"I am not a moose."_

_"Would you please stop sir."_

_"Am I embarrassing you in front of the class?"_

_Vaati's pale face colored. "Yes."_

_"A shame, sit down."_

_And thus Vaati's first day of school stunk. He was mocked by the teacher, beaten up by the bullies, and disgraced by the class. Vaati came back to the orphanage with a bloody nose, broken finger, boxed ears and slapped face._

_...Two years later..._

_Vaati was accepted to be taught by Ezlo! He was so excited, he jumped for joy. Little did he know, Ezlo would just turn him into a slave..._

_Vaati arrived at Ezlo's home straight after breakfast. Ezlo was nice at first, but when parents started lying about Vaati, things got difficult. Ezlo sought to break him slowly, thinking he was spoiled._

_Vaati was upset at this, and slowly, rage and hate built up in the boy._

_One day, Ezlo had worked night and day on a special project he planned on presenting at the festival. He called it, the Wishing Cap. Ezlo placed it down proudly, before leaving to wash up. Vaati had watched it be placed down, and snuck in the room when Ezlo left._

_Vaati walked to the hat and picked it up._

_"Vaati?" A voice behind him spoke. It was Ezlo, who came back to check on the hat. Vaati looked at Ezlo menacingly._

_"With this hat, no one will hate me! I will rule the world!"_

_"Vaati put that down."_

_"Never, people have cursed and hated me too long. I am sick of that. Just like the color of my skin. I hate you too, old, lazy elf."_

_And with those words being said, Vaati placed the hat on his head and spoke his wish._

_"I wish. To be the greatest sorcerr Hyrule and the lands about ever know!" A dark red aura surround Vaati, and he transformed into an older boy, with a purple tunic and red pants and shoes. The wishing cap turned purple, with a red ruby on the side. A belt was around Vaati's waist. He laughed at Ezlo._

_"You can be a hat too!" He spat, cursing Ezlo, by making him a green hat._

_"Now I will go steal the light force I have read about!" And with that, Vaati vanished from the village._

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you like? Please review, sorry it is short.**


	16. Reaction

**Author's Note: Well, time for Aura's reaction.**

* * *

_I gasped. What that stable boy really said was true! But that doesn't matter. That only means I am evil as well. What is wrong with that? Who said bad guys/girls never had a good heart? Maybe they just had a bad childhood. Like Vaati... _

_Slam!_

_My door swung open, and a all-to-angry Vaati appeared. He immediately spotted his book in my hand and seized it._

"And what did I say?" He shouted angrily

"That I shouldn't go in there _Vaati_, but I needed to find out about myself by finding out about you. So... I am a minish as well?"

"Don't talk about that cursed breed. You are not going to eat tomorrow!"

"As if that won't stop me!"

"It will if I lock you in!"

And with that said, Vaati slammed the door behind him, and I heard him say a spell. I couldn't believe he just locked me in here! I scowled angrily at the door before smirking. He had no idea that I was writing down every spell I learned, including flight, lock picking, and defense magic. I just had to flip through the pages to find it.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Aura?"

Oh right, Stev, I forgot about our meeting.

I grabbed a paper and wrote down,

_There has been a change of plans, I will talk soon. Can you go into the library and get me a spell book. Don't tell Vaati._

I slipped it under the door, and heard the shuffle of hands on paper.

"OK, I guess so." Stev said, walking away

I sat on the bed and lifted a loose floorboard. There was my diary, my spell book, and the important thing, my silver box. I made the whistle into a key, where I would hide my treasures. I took out my diary and made a quill out of a strip of my hair. It wrote in grey ink, which was pretty hard to read if you didn't have the right tool. A mirror. I began writing about what I learned about Vaati from his book, and telling about the door lock spell Vaati had said. I just needed to find a spell that would counteract it. I also began jotting down how many days it would be until I could return to my real home. 19 days til then.

I closed the book and slipped my quill inside it. I put the loose tile back over its place and decided to freshen myself up.

I took a long, relaxing bath and changed into m nightgown, for it had turned dark. I got in bed, and took my long rest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Please review. Only 8 more chapters left before this is finished. Thanks for all the support. If you have any ideas, tell me either by PM or review. Thanks all. Sorry this was short. Summer was busier than I thought.**


	17. The Battle Between Zelda, Link & Vaati

**Author's Note: Just so you know, no shipping with Steven and Veronica in this story. If there is a sequel...maybe... I'll continue where I left off. Anyway, this is the fourth to last chapter of this story!  
**

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_Furious. That is what I am. I'm furious because she is such a pain. Furious because I can't destroy her. Furious because..._

"Lord Vaati." A sentry began

"DO shut up, I am dealing with hatred!"

"Lord Vaati please -"

"Away with you!"

"Lord Vaati, Link and Zelda are almost here. In fact, we spotted them not far from the cloud path."

"Ugh! What a pin in the finger! Can't Link wait until I'm done and home? Why is he still pursuing me? Does he want me to die in this cursed place?"

"Lord Vaati...I have just checked on -" another sentry began

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" And I pushed them away, hurrying to my private library. I slammed the door behind, and began searching through the library for a spell that would distract Link. Maybe a cloning spell? No, too much energy. What about a teleportation spell? Also too much energy... Vaati! Think!

And it so happened that a sentry flew in, to tell me that Link was slicing through my army to get Veronica?

_Oh no, is that who he's after? He isn't getting her back. Those nitwits._

I frowned in horror, and shuffled out again. The portal would be opening in 3 hours. And Link was able to get through...ugh!

I turned the knob of Veronica's room only to find it locked.

_The spell..._

I undid the spell and opened the door.

"Veronica we need to -..."

I was greeted by emptiness and a flapping curtain. Of course... I hadn't locked the window.

I rushed through, flying out the window in search of a really painful and annoying sibling. Of course she might be in the throne room, or maybe in the -

"Vaati! Come down here and face us!" I heard a voice from my left call.

I stared in disbelief, as I spotted an angry Link, and an armed Zelda.

"Wha? What are you two doing here?!" I said, trying to brush off the fact I was about to get ambushed

"Where's Veronica."

"And why do you need her?"

"She's a simple hylian, and you're a monster. She belongs with the peaceful realm of Hyrule, and you're about to destroy her chance." Zelda said

"I'm not destroying her chance, I'm helping her fulfill her **destiny**."

"Vaati, you've never really helped anything but your own demise. So be it then." Link said, pulling out his sword

"I don't have time for this."

I cast an invisibility spell and went back in Veronica's room. Then I transported to my locked library. No one was in here that I could see, but I felt a small magic energy fading. Veronica must have been here. I followed the trail until I came to my locked chamber. Inside, was nothing. My only book had gone missing. Perhaps it was Veronica, or Zelda had gotten in.

I tried hard to sense the signature, which showed it was Veronica. She had gone out the window next thanks to the sensing spell I just said. So I flew out, because I knew where she was now.

"She's already there." I whispered to myself, flying out the high window and out into the open room.

I flew away from the palace and down beneath the clouds. There I found Veronica by three stone statues, each of them holding a piece of the triforce. In the middle was the complete triforce engraved in stone. That was the platform she was standing on.

"Vaati! You're finally here."

"What were you doing in my library?" I hissed

"I was doing what you said."

"I didn't say you could leave your room."

"OH."

"We have no time, you need to open the portal now."

"Why? You know I can't do that unless -"

"Just do it now!"

Veronica huffed before closing her eyes. Now I just had to make sure Link and Zelda didn't interfere for another two hours. So I teleported away until I was in plain sight of the castle.

"All I need them to do is come out..." I said to no one in particular, but I was simply answered by an arrow grazing my cheek. I now got a scratch on my left cheek. I turned around to meet Zelda with her bow, and Link was to her left.

"Ah, you're finally here, I was getting a little...bored." I smirked, hiding the fact I wanted to get out of here, "you also managed to scratch me, good job on that Zelda. But I'll leave more than a scratch!" I turned into my giant eye, blowing up the platform they were standing on. They jumped apart, and I saw my opportunity. I shot a beam at Zelda's platform, until it was only big enough for a small child. Then I sent 10 whirlwinds her way before turning to Link. Unfortunately, he was on the move while I was distracted with Zelda. I flew high, searching for him. I suddenly felt a burning pain at my left-wing and came down to the ground. There, was Link's sword. Link jumped up from under a platform and took the sword away. He charged at me and sliced around my eye. The pain began to be unbearable, so I carefully flew to a far platform and turned back into my hylian form.

The pain hurt on my arm where a deep gash was opened. I used a healing spell on the injury and got back in battle. I only had 30 minutes left before the portal would open, and then two minutes to have gone through it.

* * *

**Author's Note! I haven't updated in two weeks! Aahhhhh! But I'll be even busier in August because of parties, trips, etc! I just recently sent out some art on DA, for those who would like to see it, go ahead. And for those who would like me to draw a scene from a chapter...let me know in the review! Anyway, I have other stories to write, peace!**


	18. Now What?

**Author's Note: Getting ready to open the portal... and end the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Veronica's P.O.V**

The portal would open up any time now, yet Vaati still hadn't appeared. I won't be able to leave to get him, or I would have to restart. Thankfully, a sentry arrived.

"Get Vaati, tell him to come quick!" I said, feeling the energy slowly drain from me. It nodded its head and flew off. Hopefully it would get to him in time...

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_As fast as I could dodge Link's slashes and Zelda's arrows wasn't very fast. I'd probably be dead before she actually opened it._

_What? What is a sentry doing here?!_

It darted to me, keeping the same speed and pace.

"Lord Vaati, the portal is ready. I shall distract them for as long as I can, even if that means my death."

"Do it." I said, before vanishing.

* * *

I arrived not far from the place I intended, because of how exhausted I was. Zelda and Link would take that sentry down in a minute, so it better be ready. I struggled up the hill to find a purple and blue spiral, spinning before Veronica. As soon as I set foot on the ground, I heard a swish behind me. I made a shield, and discovered Link and Zelda.

"What? You're...here already?"

"Of course...the only one actually fighting was Link. I made sure I followed you here, so I could teleport Link here. In case it was of importance. Also, I followed a stray sentry."

I placed a barrier and jumped in the portal.

* * *

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I watched Vaati disappear down the portal. I readyed to follow when I heard Link talk.

"Veronica wait! You don't belong with that villain!"

"But he's my brother."

"You can start a new life in the castle!" Zelda shouted

"I don't I fit there, the maids, guards and everyone else agrees..."

"Everyone else? You haven't met everyone else!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't know who my parents _were_. You would just lead me further away from my origins and past. Following Vaati through that portal would help me better." And I turned my head away one last time, before vanishing inside the portal. But before I made it in, Zelda had completely charged up a light arrow and it entered the portal. I don't know what good that'll do though...

* * *

**... Where am I?...**

**...What is this place?...**

* * *

Light-headed and dizzy, I dropped on to hard stone. _What was this place? _I opened my eyes in horror. This couldn't be...our home? Where's Vaati? I looked and realized Vaati was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and wandered through the corridors. It was a beautiful hallway, with amazing paintings. This place seemed familiar. I finally made it into a main room and gasped.

_Was this the temple after it was built? In its glory?_

I turned around and noticed a green clad hero and a princess walk in.

"Link, you must understand. In order for us to keep the evil sorcer in his prison, we must-"

She dropped to the ground, as if she was sick.

"Princess! Are you alright?"

"Link...you must seal him inside. Hyrule will be in peace as long as he is gone."

"I must take you back so you can be healed."

"Link...I'm not going to survive. I will use my last magic making the seal stronger, so he will not be able to escape...until someone breaks the seal, by doing something nearly impossible...making themselves immortal...making themselves the most powerful of all..."

She dropped down.

* * *

**Now what's going on?**

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking twice before taking in my surroundings. I had now landed on my side. I looked about, and found Vaati saying some powerful spell.

I looked about and noticed pure white surrounding us.

I didn't notice Vaati walk up to me.

"Is this home?"

"Well, something went wrong in the spell. This isn't our home." He had an angry look on his face

"How can that be?"

"Apparently, we're stuck somewhere before an alternate universe, and Hyrule."

"What? How?"

"Your _friend_," he spat, "Princess Zelda, managed to mess up the portal by overcharging it with those blasted light arrows..."

"Oh..."

"If you had hurried up, we would be there. This may take a while before we can arrive to our destination. Why don't you rest while I try to transport us to the destination...or, in other worlds...wherever we are going."

So now, we're stuck in this empty place until Vaati gets us out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I haven't updated in a bit, but I had a trip, them a sleepover yesterday. Well, I hope you understand. Anyway, later.**


	19. Enough Magic

**Author's Note: Well, long time no update. Well, here is the third to last chapter. I actually don't feel like writing a sequel for this story. So, I hope you aren't upset. The story wasn't _all _that great. I'm glad to finally be ending it. If you didn't know, this is actually my first LoZ story since I registered on . Anyway, time to begin.**

* * *

**Veronica's P.O.V**

"Vaati, do you think we were locked away before we got in the portal?"

Vaati merely growled. "Something happened before you went through. And it's thanks to you that we won't be home now."

"Why didn't we just teleport and live somewhere in Termina?"

"Because, I've tried living there, and I'm sure you don't want to know how it is living there. It's awful."

"Well, why don't we go there, instead of home. There is no way we are going to make it back to our home planet. Why don't we just try...to get back to Hyrule, I'll get some different clothing, and we can use our magic for good!"

"You've been hearing lies. Even if we did go back, how are we sure they wouldn't want to kill us. Or if the people don't accept us? Or if -"

"Why wouldn't Princess Zelda and Link do anything?"

"You don't understand Veronica, some people will still carry hatred in their hearts -"

"Like you."

"Master Ezlo was a dunce."

"And who is this Ezlo? And if I'm hylian and you're minish/picori, how are we related at all?"

"I wouldn't know."

"But you're the great and powerful sorcerer Vaati!"

"But I don't have the triforce of wisdom."

"Ugh, let's just go either home, or back to Hyrule."

"Would you like to go back to hyrule? Where you can start a _'new' _life? I wouldn't, everyone is out to kill me, and perhaps you. I wouldn't go back there, even if our home was inhabited by poes."

"I would."

"Or if goblins were hiding in my closet."

"I would."

"Or if there was a sorcerer already living there."

"Vaati. I would go back to Hyrule. You have a palace there. Surely, we can live somewhere else on Hyrule, maybe on a private island. There, you can take your friends there by _magic_, that way you don't leave a trail, and we can live happily there."

"I don't know."

"But it'll be so much easier than living in our desolate new home. I just have a feeling that we were sent away on _purpose_. And how do we live on an alternate planet if your father and mother are minish?"

"Minish weren't originally from this world."

"Is that your excuse?"

"No."

"Well, let's go home to Hyrule, and see how we live there."

"No. Everything we were born to do would be ruined. Besides, I finally have enough power to complete the other half of the portal so we can go to our original destination."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you like. I know this chapter is short. But I really want to end so I can have more time.**


	20. Magicless?

**Author's Note: Well, this is the second to last chapter of my first LoZ story. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

The portal opened and I walked through. I waited on the other side for Veronica arrived. She came through slowly. Then I looked around. Sure enough, in front of us was a vast valley. The place was desolate. A dead planet I had just got us too. We had to go back now, this was worse than the four sword. I grabbed Veronica's hand and jumped back through the portal into the colorless place. I started to close the portal, but a vortex sucked us back into the desolate place. The portal to the colorless world disappeared and we were left on the wrong planet and wrong destination.

Zenaguth.

In legends, Zenaguth used to be a cheerful and colorful world. It didn't have a triforce to keep it safe. It had three sacred objects. The crown of power. The pendant of wisdom. And the wristlet of courage. But the items were taken by a greedy fool named Agatra. He stole all three items, trying to recreate the world, but instead, made the foul mistake of having no life on the planet. Thus the world was a grey planet.

"Do...you think we can get back to Hyrule?" Veronica asked

"No. But I have a better idea. Why don't we almost use all of our magic to save this planet. Then, we can rule over like I wanted, and you won't be killed like you wanted."

"That's not what I wanted. But I guess ruling with you will be great. Let's do this."

I started out by making a medium-sized purple orb, and Veronica joined her magic. The orb grew bigger, and a gigantic blast of light blinded our eyes. Opening it, we saw greenery, bushes, trees, and animals. But I didn't see any people.

"I don't think it works that way anymore."

"Well, we can still rule."

Veronica closed her eyes and started making an orb.

"What are you doing now?"

"A castle, if you want a kingdom, you need a castle."

"And someone to help it get clean." I joined in, closing my eyes. When we opened them, a dark purple and white castle was before us. The golden lights dropped onto the ground.

"What's this?"

I picked up one and examined it. It was a small golden circle.

"Reminds me of the triforce, but instead of triangles, it is circles. They look kind of powerful."

Veronica began walking towards the castle.

"Aren't you going to take it with you?" I questioned

"I am?"

"By what?" I asked

She looked back, noticing that not one was flying. "I guess my magic is now drained."

"You think?" I grabbed the three orbs and walked after her.

When we entered the castle, I walked into my new courters. I reached fo my cap, only to find it not there. Instead, a small crown rested there.

_Eh?_

I was confused, why was a crown replacing my cap. Please don't tell me...that creating the castle and all that was in it, I drained every ounce in me, so I was basically a hylian! But at least I have those golden orbs. I'm not going to use them to be powerful. I placed them each on a pedestal and hide them later on. One, I kept in the castle. Just in case.

* * *

**Author's Note: They have their own kingdom now, and kind of their own triforce. Well, please review.  
**


	21. The Start Of A New Adventure

**Author's Note: OM GOSH OM GOSH OM GOSH! This story is almost over! I have 2,000+ views! Eek! O.O I can't believe I made it this far! This is the last chapter of The Wind sorceress! This was my first LoZ story, and I started it when I started doing (you probably already knew that if you read the last chapter)! Thanks for all your support, and a special thank you to a special friend who inspired me to keep this story going...SkyKly! Thanks so much, if it wasn't for you nice comments, this story would have hit the trash can fou months ago! And special thanks to all the followers, reviewers, viewers (yes, I appreciate a small view. You awesome people got me to 2,000)! Anyway, I forgot to tell you the _name _of the new kingdom that Veronica (my OC, I hope you know) and Vaati rule. I'm thinking the name Picorium, or Minishan. Well, you can either call it that or anything else. Doesn't matter. Now I'm pretty sure you want me to stop writing the author's note, and finish up the story already. Tears are waiting in my eyes.**

* * *

**Zelda's P.O.V  
**

"I can't believe she left with Vaati." I said, head down, "I was so close to convincing her."

"I think it was the right thing she left."

"What? Because she also liked you?"

"No. It was because, if she didn't, Vaati would be furious against her, and if they are family, then she wouldn't be her old self if we took her to hyrule. No body really liked her."

"I liked her company."

"You didn't at the castle."

"Well..."

"Come on Z, let's get back before those useless guards do something they'll regret. Navi, go get Epona." Link muttered

"Oh, are you afraid they'll light the rest of your bombs?"

"You should be afraid, I left a bunch of bombs in _your _castle."

I pushed Link on the ground.

"WHAT!?"

"It was going to happen." Link said, chuckling.

I crossed my arms. We would be in big trouble if there was a giant hole in my castle...

**Vaati's P.O.V**

I sat on my throne listening to the news my sentries had to bear. Nothing important, and they found no survivors.

I sighed, this world really used to be lifeless. A shame.

"Veronica?" I asked, "would you think life would be better in Hyrule?"

"Hyrule? Naw, it wouldn't be twice as great here. No other hylians we have to worry about or anything."

I took of crown, and placed on the side. I had cut my hair so it was shorter now, and Veronica's was neatly combed and platted.

"Ruling this kingdom is boring. Why don't we go on a little adventure ourselves and look for the last survivor. Blindeye the captain of the sentries can watch over the castle. Why don't we go tomorrow? What do you say Veronica?"

"Sure, let's do this."

* * *

**Author's Note: One chapter where Veronica didn't have a point of view. Well...that is...the end of the Wind Sorceress. I hope you enjoyed it. If you really like this story, you may like my ongoing stories -  
**

**Skyward Princess Rating: K+**

**Hyrulian High Rating: T**

**Vaati's Secrets Rating: T for safety**

**Just An Average Picori Girl Rating K+**


End file.
